Confianza Rota
by Nonimi
Summary: Tony lo único que quiere es ir de fiesta, Steve sólo desea descansar. Tony se enoja y decide irse sólo, Steve se queda en casa esperando con amor a su novio. Tony lo desafía y manda muchos mensajes, Steve sólo duerme. Tony se enoja y Steve lo ve besándose con otra. Romance y drama. Stony. Universo alterno. Slash/yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola hola!**

 **Bueno no tengo mucho que decirles, sólo que sera con Stony, pero que planeo haya un poquito (quizás bastante) de drama.**

 **Es la primera vez que escribo de esta pareja, así que espero no decepcionarlos.**

* * *

Steve y Tony tenían una relación ya sólida desde hace un par de meses, lo que no quitaba que de vez en cuando tuvieran una que otra pelea, principalmente por sus diferentes formas de ser y de ver la vida, un gran punto de pelea lo eran las fiestas, pues uno no se quería perder ninguna y el otro solo quería estar en la comodidad de su hogar.

Una fría tarde de invierno, unos viejos inversionistas invitaron a Anthony Stark a una fiesta producto de una nueva línea de productos, la cual incluía grandes cantidades de alcohol y maravillosas mujeres por doquier. Fiesta a la cual Steve no tenía interés alguno en asistir, ya que últimamente se sentía un poco mal, le dolía el cuerpo y un poco al tragar.

- _Steve no seas un aguafiestas, de verdad debo ir más por negocios que por placer. Vamos ven a hacerme compañía –_ Dijo Tony intentando sonar desesperado, mientras besaba el cuello del rubio.

- _Tony de verdad no quiero ir y se perfectamente que no tienes la necesidad de Asistir, ya lo confirmé con Peppers. Así que hazme el favor y deja de insistir, hace frío y lo mejor que podemos hacer es acostarnos juntos y ver una buena serie –_ Dijo Rogers serio, mientras sentía que su garganta se apretaba, no le apetecía ni por un segundo la idea de salir al frío en estos momentos.

- _Te acabas de escuchar Steve Rogers, suenas como un anciano. –_ Tony finalizo la frase, mirándolo con desdén, realmente su novio sabía sacarlo de sus casillas, cualquier hombre, no, cualquier persona daría lo que fuera para ir a la fiesta más grande del año, la cual incluía la demostración de unos nuevos móviles. Pero no, su novio el correcto y anticuado Rogers, quería acostarse y a descansar un viernes por la noche. No señor, nadie le cambiaba los planes a Tony Stark.

- _Tony de verdad no me siento bien, podrías quedarte conmigo y hacerme compañía –_ Steve lo miro sincero, y dedicándole una de sus maravillosas sonrisas. Pero al parecer no hicieron efecto en Stark, quien sólo le dedico un gruñido.

 _-Ese es el problema, tu nunca te sientes bien para salir a divertirte conmigo –_ Tony lo miro desafiante.

- _No seas injusto –_ Dijo Rogers, ya empezando a aburrirse de la situación.

Pero Tony, no le importo nada y dejo a su novio solo en el salón, mientras se dirigió a la habitación que compartían, se dio una ducha rápida y se arregló lo más que pudo, pensó que si no podía convencer a Steve con palabras lo haría con acciones, sabía que el rubio no lo dejaría salir sólo con lo sobreprotector que era y más estando tan apetecible como pensaba que estaba quedando.

Por otro lado, Steve se planteó seriamente lo de acompañar a Tony en su capricho, pero lo pensó bien y por un lado se sentía terrible al parecer un resfrío estaba comenzando (y dado que nunca se enfermaba cuando lo hacía era de aquellos terribles) y por otro, si su novio tenía tantas ganas de ir, podía hacerlo unas horas, ya que confiaba plenamente en él. Se sentó en el sofá a ver un poco de televisión, mientras picoteaba un par de galletas.

Cuando Tony salió de la habitación ya listo, inmediatamente Steve se giró para verlo y dedicarle una sonrisa, pues se veía realmente despampanante, pero la respuesta que esperaba recibir de su novio nunca llegó, pues Stark le dedico una mirada llena de reproche.

 _-Steve ¿por qué diablos no estás listo? Ya estamos más que atrasados. –_ Ante dicho acusaciones, Steve sólo lo miro confundido pues no entendía el actuar de su novio.

- _Tony, te dije que no tenía ganas de ir y no iré, pero de verdad puedes ir sin problemas, no me molestare. Ve tranquilo y disfruta como sólo tú lo sabes hacer –_ Acto seguido Steve Rogers, se acercó para darle un casto beso en los labios a su novio, pero lo que recibió fue un leve empujón y que Tony esquivara su beso de la peor forma.

- _Rogers eres un imbécil, luego no te quejes de lo que haga esta noche –_ Y sin que Steve tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, Stark lo dejo abandonado en la sala y se fue lleno de ira, aunque por dentro sabía que estaba siendo solo un niño caprichoso, no daría su brazo a torcer. Él le había hablado toda la semana de la fiesta e incluso había tenido la decencia de acompañarlo a entrenar al gimnasio, pero no, su "amado novio" ni siquiera se podía esforzar un poco e ir con él.

Por otro lado, Steve decidió quitarle importancia al asunto, sabía que Tony muchas veces no era más que un mocoso malcriado y que más tarde llegaría arrepentido a contarle las maravillas de la fiesta. Y como el rencor no estaba en su diccionario, mejor evitar el conflicto y entrada la madrugada recibir a su castaño con un gran abrazo y la cama caliente para la fría noche de invierno que se avecinaba.

Tony poco a poco se fue calmando mientras se acercaba al hotel donde se realizaría la fiesta, así que al llegar le mandó un mensaje a Steve sólo para saber como se encontraba, ya cuando llegara le pediría disculpas y él sabía muy bien como disculparse con su dios griego. Así que le restó importancia al asunto y mejor disfruto de conversaciones interesantes y ricos cocteles.

Pero como Steve no respondía sus mensajes comenzó a molestarse, enviándole cada vez mensajes con menos amor y con más odio, y que el whiskey se subiera a su cabeza no estaba ayudando mucho.

Ya eran cerca de la una de la mañana y luego de veinte mensajes, Rogers no se había dedicado a responderle ninguno, y eso que le había mandado algunos muy cariñosos y llenos de proposiciones un tanto indecorosas, cualquiera se sonrojaría de leer lo que estaba saliendo del móvil del señor Stark.

Ya con cinco vasos de alcohol y bastante molesto ante la indiferencia del rubio, decidió que era momento de actuar y mostrar que tan duro podía ser Stark, si Steve decidió jugar a la indiferencia, él lo haría con la provocación, sólo podía pensar que Rogers se arrepentiría de no haberlo acompañado esta noche y aún más de haberle ignorado cada mensaje.

Tony comenzó a ver a todas las mujeres del lugar, decidió coquetear con varias, hasta que se decidió por una rubia totalmente despampanante, que desde que llegó tenía baboseando a más de un caballero. Habló con ella, demostrando interés, aunque estaba enormemente aburrido y pendiente de su teléfono.

Le pidió una foto a la mujer, la cual no cabía más de felicidad porque el mismo señor Stark quisiera fotografiarse con ella, acto seguido se la envió a su novio con el siguiente mensaje: " _Si no quieres que termine mi noche con ella, ya sabes dónde encontrarme"._

Se arrepintió en el acto, lástima que ya no podía borrar el mensaje y le daba aún más vergüenza pedir perdón, obviamente el no haría nada con la mujer, técnicamente ya ni recordaba que era estar con otro cuerpo que no fuera el de Steve, pero de todas formas tampoco creía que él cayera en un juego tan infantil.

Steve despertó debido al dolor de cabeza, tosió un par de veces y estornudo otras cuantas. Luego se dio cuenta que su teléfono estaba sonando, así que perezosamente abrió el último mensaje que le había llegado, que de seguro era Tony para informarle que ya venía de camino a casa.

Pero gran fue su sorpresa al ver el mensaje y encontrarse con aquella foto y aquel mensaje. No señor, nadie se burlaba de esta forma de Steve Rogers, el genio que tenía por novio se enteraría lo que es jugar con fuego.

Aunque Steve se sentía como los mil demonios, no dejaría actuar a Tony de esa forma y reclamaría lo que es suyo. Se puso rápidamente una chaqueta y fue por su moto, estaba que ardía de rabia. Stark tendría lo que se había ganado y con creces, gruñó Rogers.

- _Joven acaso viene a la fiesta? –_ Le pregunto el anfitrión del lugar, dedicándole una mirada de desdén mientras sus ojos recorrían la informar ropa de Steve compuesta por unos jeans, bototos y una simple chaqueta de cuero.

- _Si, búscame por Steve Rogers, al lado del Sr. Stark y no te preocupes por mi ropa, no estaré mucho –_ fueron las palabras bruscas del rubio quien sólo quería saber donde y con quien diablos estaba Anthony.

Tony ya estaba más que aburrido, la rubia le conversaba de no sé que nuevo producto para el cabello y él solo podía pensar en el grandísimo problema que se había metido.

Pero sin que hubiera aviso la rubia lo tomo por la corbata llevándolo hacia sus labios, los cuales de forma ansiosa comenzaron a besarlo, el sólo abrió más los ojos, pero debido a la lentitud de su cuerpo producto el alcohol ingerido no se movió ni un centímetro.

Pero al separarse de ella, se fijó que desde atrás unos azules ojos le dedicaron una mirada de decepción.

Steve no podía creer que lo que acababa de ver, como Tony, su novio, su único amor, se besuqueaba con otra. No quiso esperar más y salió corriendo del lugar, algo dentro de él se había quebrado . . .

* * *

 **Bueno y que tal? quiero saber que les pareció de verdad díganme lo que quieran. Espero sus opiniones de esta capítulo o si tienes alguna sugerencia para los próximos.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer, un abrazo apretado!**

 **Saludos :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola Hola!**

 **Si bien creo que no ha tenido mucho éxito este fanfiction, me decidí continuarlo al menos en un segundo capítulo porque de verdad me gusta esta pareja y esta historia.**

 **Por cierto, mis historias también son publicados en amor-yaoi y en Wattpad, bajo el mismo nombre (Nonimi).**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Que disfruten!**

* * *

Steve salió disparado del lugar, pese a que la lluvia comenzaba a caer de forma estrepitosa, nada le importaba, sólo quería montar su moto y salir huyendo del lugar, irse de la ciudad a algún lugar donde nadie lo conociera y tirarse a llorar. Se sentía desolado, nunca en su vida le había dolido tanto algo.

Cuando Tony por fin reacciono, salió rápido del lugar, empujando a la rubia. A la cual si no estuviera tan apurado, se dedicaría a desangrar lentamente. Pero al salir, solo pudo ver irse a lo lejos a Steve, ni siquiera le pudo dedicar una mirada, absolutamente no pudo hacer nada, apretó los puños furioso y trato de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

Steve aumentó la velocidad, sólo quería huir sin darle tiempo a Stark de alcanzarlo, sabía la tecnología y los alcances que tenía su hombre, sonrío mientras una lágrima caía al pensar en "su hombre", palabras que ya no podría pronunciar, pues claramente el castaño no le correspondía de la misma forma, prácticamente sentía su corazón quebrarse lentamente.

De repente, recordó el móvil que cargaba con él (a petición de su novio), si mal no recordaba, tenía una cosa llamada GPS o algo así, con la cual podría saber donde se encontraba, sin pensárselo más agarro el aparato y lo tiro por ahí, ya sería luego aplastado por algún auto, no quería que Stark tuviera alguna forma de contactarlo, no quería volver a verlo nunca más. Conduciría su motocicleta hasta que el cansancio no le diera abasto, sólo quería alejarse mientras podía.

Tony inmediatamente entró a la fiesta, para reprocharle un par de cosas a la rubia, en la cual incluyo bastantes insultos que no caben la pena repetir. Luego se despidió de sus socios con una amarga sonrisa y salió del lugar, necesitaba ir a casa, llegar antes de que Steve se fuera y aclararlo todo, su relación no podía terminar de esta forma, no señor, aun les quedaba mucho por vivir juntos. Una parte de él temía que el rubio tomara otro camino, pero conociendo lo correcto y directo que era Rogers, este debería estarlo esperando en casa para aclararlo todo, o al menos, eso era lo que más deseaba en estos momentos.

Al llegar a la mansión que compartía con su amor, se dio cuenta que estaba todo apagado, no quiso hacerse ideas antes de comprobarlo con sus propios ojos. Al entrar no vio rastros de Steve por ninguna parte, comenzó a llamarlo de forma frenética, sus lágrimas ya no aguantaron más y se tiró de rodillas a llorar, la había cagado y de la peor forma, todo era su culpa.

Al cabo de unos minutos, cuando logro calmarse un poco, pensó en dos posibles lugares a los cuales podría haber ido su novio. Uno era su antiguo departamento; y el segundo la casa del mejor amigo de Steve, Bucky (odiaba la idea de tener que contactarlo, pues nunca había dejado de sentirse celoso respecto a él, pero era mejor a no saber donde estaba Rogers).

Se decidió ir por el primero, pero también lo encontró vacío. Al parecer el rubio no iba hace meses, solo pudo ver los muchos dibujos que Steve le había hecho a lo largo de los años de relación. Todos demostraban la devoción que siempre le había propinado su amado Steve. Se sentía absolutamente perdido, su vida estaba perdiendo sentido.

Sin alargarlo más decidio que era momento de llamar a Bucky, tragándose todo su orgullo, necesitaba saber de Steve y rápido, necesitaba pedir perdón, y volver a tomar los labios del de ojos azules.

- _Barnes, dime donde diablos están metidos con Steve -_ Dijo Tony, pensaba saludar de otra forma, pero de solo pensar que el rubio podría estar con su mejor amigo, lo hacía hervir en celos, unos bastante inmaduros.

- _Buenas noches señor Stark, no tengo idea donde diablos está Steve ¿tu eres su novio, tu deberías saberlo? Dime que diablos ha pasado -_ Terminó de decir Bucky comenzando a preocuparse, que le llamara Tony ya era absolutamente inverosímil, pero que además no supiera el paradero de Steve era aun más raro, su amigo nunca en la vida había desaparecido.

Tony no aguanto y entre sollozos le explico a grandes rasgos que había pasado, no valía la pena ocultar los hechos del mejor amigo de Steve, más que mal, este en algún momento y esperaba que pronto, le contaría que había pasado a su amigo.

- _Pero si serás imbécil Stark, si algo le llega a pasar a Steve juro que me lo pagaras. Ahora mismo me pondré a buscarlo y espero que tu hagas lo mismo, te informo si se algo, espero lo mismo de ti -_ y sin decir más palabras Bucky colgó el teléfono. Al llamar a Steve este mandaba de inmediato al buzón de voz, salió inmediatamente de su casa pensando en los posibles lugares en los cuales se podría encontrar.

Bucky y Steve fueron compañeros de colegio desde los primeros años y siempre se mantuvieron juntos, ambos eran conocidos por ser excepcionalmente buenos en los deportes. Lo que los llevo a ambos a estudiar cosas relacionadas a estos. Desde hace algunos años, ambos trabajan en el mismo complejo deportivo, Bucky como entrenador personal, específicamente en levantamiento de pesas y ejercicios que tuvieran que ver con el incremento muscular; Steve por su parte realizaba diferentes talleres deportivos para niños y niñas. En este mismo lugar, tenían otros amigos, los cuales también se habían hecho cercanos a Steve en poco tiempo, pensó en probar suerte con ellos.

Primero fue a la casa de Natasha, pues la pelirroja kinesióloga, no era capaz de atenderle el móvil. Luego de llamar un par de veces, al fin ella le fue a abrir la puerta y casi se muere de la risa al verla en un atiendo totalmente distinto al acostumbrado, se encontraba con un pijama de franela rosado muy abrigado y con una larga bufanda envuelta alrededor del cuello.

- _Qué diablos quieres Barnes, para arruinar mi noche de Netflix –_ inquirio la pellirroja mientras le dedicaba una mirada de odio, no entendía porque sólo con Steve era capaz de sonreir de otra forma.

- _Steve desapareció –_ Natasha inmediatamente abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada e invito al hombre a su departamento. A continuación, Bucky le relato lo que le había contado Tony, ante lo cual Natasha pronuncio un par de improperios y golpeteos furiosos a su sillón. Sin más, fue a su habitación a cambiarse, poniéndose su característica ropa oscura, y ambos salieron rumbo a las casas de otros colegas de trabajo, con los cuales tendían a salir por un par de copas, como Barton y los hermanos Maximoff.

Tony por otro lado no tenía más opciones, desesperado llamó a Bruce Banner, su mejor amigo. Este lo primero que le aconsejo es que buscara por el GPS a Steve, Tony se golpeó mentalmente por no haber recurrido a esa opción en primer lugar. Juntos se dirigieron al lugar donde marcaba la geolocalización, la cual por suerte no cambio en todo el camino, lo cual alegro momentáneamente el corazón de Stark.

Pero gran fue su sorpresa, cuando sólo dieron con un punto muerto en la carretera. Pero a plena vista no se veía ningún lugar apropiado para descansar o detenerse y con la lluvia tan copiosa que no cesaba no pensaba donde pudiera estar su amor. Buscaron por un buen rato y luego gracias a la tecnología de última que poseía Tony Stark, dieron con el punto exacto donde estaba el móvil, o al menos lo que quedaba de el, pues se encontraba a la orilla de la carretera totalmente destrozado. Tal como estaba el corazón de Tony, quien se largó a llorar nuevamente y son control, pues no sabía donde más buscar a Steve. Bruce no dijo nada, y solo se dedicó a reconfortar a su amigo, abrazándolo y golpeando suavemente su espalda.

Steve ya llevaba un par de horas conduciendo a toda velocidad, tal como sus pensamientos. No paraba de pensar en Tony, en como se habían conocido y en los años de relación que llevaban y que de la nada se encontraba ahora en la basura. Comenzó a sentir sus ojos cansados y el cuerpo entumecido, la lluvia no le estaba jugando una buena pasada a su resfrío. Debía detenerse o se terminaría matando en la carretera, idea que no le parecía tan mala en estos momentos.

A lo lejos visualizo un hostal, la cual pudo pagar en efectivo, dada sus costumbres a la antigua. Se despojó de toda su ropa, hasta sus boxers se encontraban empapados. Prendió la calefacción y desnudo se metió a la cama.

Sin previo aviso, se puso llorar desconsolado, murmurando el nombre de Tony. No podía dejar de recordar aquella escena, de como su amor, lo había engañado con otra, aunque siempre estuvo la posibilidad, después de todo era parte de la esencia de Anthony Stark; quien en estos momentos ya debía estar en la cama de aquella rubia. Comenzó a llorar con más fuerza, todo le dolía, su cuerpo y su corazón, se durmió consumido por la fiebre y sin voz, pues lloro por horas el nombre de Tony, quien fue su amor. . .

* * *

 **Gracias por leer, de verdad me gustaría saber que les ha parecido y si tienen sugerencias para los siguientes capitulos, les puedo adelantar que planeo hacer sufrir a esta parejita un poquito más :)**

 **Saludos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola Hola, espero no haber tardado mucho.**

 **Les traigo la continuación, como siempre me gustaría algún indicio que de verdad les está gustando o no jajajajaja ya que es la primera vez que escribo un Stony y no me siento tan confiada en como están quedando los personajes.**

 **Que disfruten!**

* * *

Esa noche Tony no paraba de llorar desconsolado, era realmente horrible tener la incertidumbre no saber que pensaba ni donde rayos estaba Steve. Técnicamente ni siquiera habían peleado, su novio se había marchado sin dar pista alguna, todas sus cosas seguían en su mansión, lo que de cierta forma le animaba a pensar que volvería.

Banner ya no sabía que diablos hacer, así que llamo a la amiga y mano derecha de Tony, quien sin más llego con comida y pastillas, de alguna forma tenían que calmar a su amigo o sus crisis de pánico podrían volver.

 _Vamos Tony necesitas descansar para mañana esperar en las mejores condiciones a Steve -_ Decía Pepper intentando hacer que el castaño se tomara unos calmantes. Ante lo cual se negaba rotundamente.

 _Sólo una botella de whiskey me calmara ahora Potts -_ sentenció Stark para ir directo a su bar personal, siendo detenido por su amiga y luego de un forcejeo, se terminó tomando la maldita pastilla y al cabo de unos minutos se comenzó a relajar, yéndose a su habitación, al menos durmiendo la noche se pasaría más rápido.

Al desaparecer el castaño de escena, Bruce y Virginia se miraron asustados, comenzando a analizar la situación. Ambos sabían como era Steve, se les hacía sumamente raro que no apareciera aún a altas horas de la madrugada, hicieron guardia un par de horas más, pero del rubio no había noticias, se terminaron durmiendo en un gran sofá.

En otro lado de la ciudad Natasha y Bucky intentaban por sus propios medios buscarlo, sin embargo, tanto en la casa de Barton como de los Maxinoff no había noticias positivas, la más asustada era Wanda una joven gimnasta que tenían algunos talleres junto a Steve, pues recordaba perfectamente que el día anterior, su amigo estaba comenzando presentar síntomas de gripe, pero como siempre intentaba hacerse el rudo, era probable que ni siquiera su novio se hubiera dado cuenta de sus síntomas. Ella no si hubiera percatado si no lo hubiera encontrado en los camerinos, sentado en el suelo e inhalándose.

 _-Steve tiene asma -_ Soltó de repente Bucky, mientras recordaba el pasado de ambos.

\- _Y? –_ Fue la respuesta de Natasha no entendiendo que tenía que ver esa anécdota en todo esto.

\- _Steve nunca se muestra enfermo ante nadie, porque cuando éramos unos críos sufrió mucho bullying por su condición asmática. Por eso siempre estar enfermo le recuerda a lo débil que fue –_ al decir eso Bucky, recibió las miradas culposas de sus amigos – _hey no me miren así, yo tampoco entiendo el razonamiento de Steve, pero ustedes no lo vieron sufrir, como si lo hice yo, y no hablaré más del tema -_ fue todo lo que dijo Barnes, para luego sacar su móvil y probar suerte otra vez, pues que hubiera desaparecido no le asustaba la verdad, Steve era un adulto y hace bastantes años, pero que estuviera enfermo y llegando al punto de inhalarse era lo que se asustaba, según recordaba hacía años que no dependía de sus medicamentos de emergencia, pero no emitió sus pensamientos, pues no quería asustar aún más a sus amigos.

Esa noche lento para algunos y rápidos para otros, pero de Steve no había mayores noticias. Stark se levantó de un salto apenas despertó, buscando a Steve en su propia habitación, luego en el baño y finalmente en la sala, donde no había rastros de su novio, solo encontró a sus mejores amigos, acurrucados y dormidos frente a la estufa. Suspiro cansado y se jaló el cabello, no sabía que diablos hacer.

Steve despertó con la boca seca y con un dolor de cabeza espantoso, de golpe se vinieron todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior y sintió nuevamente como se quebraba su corazón.

No sabía que haría ahora, en algún momento tenía que enfrentar a Tony, ir a buscar sus cosas, actuar como un adulto, pero hoy no era el momento se sentía débil y estaba realmente enfermo, no dejaría que lo viera así de derrotado, ahora menos que nunca.

Pero durante el día las cosas solo empeoraban, sabía que estaba con fiebre y además con el pasar de tiempo, la tos se hacía más persistente, inclusive por momentos dificultándole la respiración, tendría que hacer algo y pronto, pero sabía que en esas condiciones y con la tormenta que continuaba, no duraría mucho, antes de desmayarse.

Anthony por otro lado, estaba más que callado, acto totalmente extraño para el castaño. Por otro lado Potts llamaba a cada hospital y clínica de la ciudad, pueblos aledaños, pero no habían respuestas positivas.

Bruce le sugirió en un susurro intentar con las morgues, pero de solo pensarlo le daba un escalofrío y más que mal, solo habían pasado un par de horas, ni siquiera las necesarias para dar aviso a la policía.

Dado los recursos y contactos de Stark, Pepper logro obtener información de la morgue y casi pega un chiquillo cuando le dicen que esta mañana les había llegado un N.N alto, fornido y de cabello rubio, cuyo deceso estaba relacionado con un accidente en motocicleta.

Temblaba del miedo y del dolor, no sabía como informa a su mejor amigo de la información obtenida, pero debía hacerlo, tenían que ir pronto a ver el cuerpo, para asegurar o denegar la identidad del cadáver.

 _-Tony, esto, perdón, pero en la morgue hay un cadáver con características similares a Steve -_ En ese momento Virginia rompió en llanto, y más al ver como el castaño se derrumbaba.

- _No, no y no! El no es Steve, mi Steve sólo está molesto y ya no veras entrar por esa puerta estúpida bruja -_ Dijo Tony de forma maniaca, mientras Potts intentaba dejar de llorar.

\- _Quizás debas llamar a Barnes y que él vaya a revisar -_ Sugirió Bruce, mientras sentía que sus ojos también comenzaban a escocer.

 _\- No metan al perro en esto, vamos de una buena vez. Para que vean como se equivocan imbéciles -_ y acto seguido Tony tomo su chaqueta y bufanda para salir, como si segundos atrás no hubiera estado llorando desesperado en el suelo. Sus amigos ahora estaban más que preocupados por la cordura que al parecer ya que quedaba poca a su amigo.

Natasha maldecía mientras tecleaba en su computadora, como detestaba en estos momentos que su amigo Steve fuera tan anti-tecnología, había logrado hackear su mail, pero no había nada en lo absoluto, prácticamente solo lo utilizaba para temas de trabajo y recibir cuentas, no tenía ni Facebook, twitter u otra red social, nada de material importante para obtener la ubicación de su amigo, sus cuentas bancarias tampoco presentaban movimientos.

Gritó frustrada otra vez, ya no sabía que rayos hacer. Confiaba en que Steve estuviera bien, la verdad, conociéndolo, apostaba que lo más adrenalínico que podría hacer el rubio era tomarse una botella completa de tequila, pero si se le sumaba que prácticamente era inmune al alcohol, la verdad no le tendría porque preocupar en lo más mínimo.

Decidió relajarse un rato, sentándose a disfrutar la serie que Bucky le había interrumpido, mientras se tomaba un café acompañado de sus galletas favoritas.

 _Estúpido Rogers! Yo confíe en ti en mis peores momentos y ni siquiera te dignas a llamarme para desahogarte, al menos decirme donde diablos estás metido, estúpido bastardo -_ grito por décima vez en el día una frustrada Natasha.

De repente su móvil comenzó a sonar, encontrándolo bajo el sillón y con manchas de chocolate. Era un número desconocido, dudo en contestar, pero dado lo de Steve decidió hacerlo de todas formas.

 _-Ta…sha… te necesito -_ Dijo entre quejidos una voz muy ronca, pero que era más que obvio que era de Steve, pues nadie se atrevía a llamarla, sólo el rubio.

- _Steve dime donde estás y que necesitas -_ Dijo Natasha, mientras buscaba algo donde anotar.

- _Júrame que no le dirás a nadie donde estoy –_ fue lo que le dijo Steve, para luego indicarle un lugar y unos medicamentos que necesita con urgencia.

La pelirroja, no sabía que hacer, por un lado, sentía que tenía que decirles a sus amigos, pero por otro le había jurado a su mejor amigo que no diría nada y estaba en deuda, por ahora lo mejor sería callar e ir lo antes posible donde Steve.

Mientras iban de camino a la morgue, Banner aprovecho de quitarle el móvil a Tony y mandar un mensaje a Barnes para que también fuera ahí, era el mejor amigo y técnicamente lo más parecido a una familia que tenía Steve, solo rogaba con que no pasara lo que creía.

Bucky grito con la información, no sabía que diablos hacer, llamó a Natasha pero no tuvo respuestas de inmediato se puso en contacto con los Maxinoff, quienes lo trasladaron finalmente. Wanda lloraba, mientras Pietro conducía en silencio. Bucky intentaba contactar nuevamente a la pelirroja.

Natasha condujo su automóvil a toda velocidad, camino a ese hostal de mala muerte donde se encontraba Rogers, le patearía el trasero por ser un insensato y arrogante.

Tony se sentía desfallecer, quería que esta pesadilla se acabara lo antes posible, sentía su corazón latir más que rápido, si Steve estaba muerto, a él ya no le quedaba nada por que vivir. Lentamente descubrieron el rostro del frío cadáver frente a él . . .

* * *

 **Gracias por haber leído!**

 **Espero sus comentarios, sugerencias, opiniones o lo que quieran.**

 **Un abrazo gigante! y sonrían, siempre hay un pequeño motivo para hacerlo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola!**

 **Bueno les traigo la continuación, les aviso de inmediato que Steve estará un poco malvado en este capítulo.**

 **De verdad espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

Natasha toco la puerta de la habitación que Steve le había indicado por el teléfono, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Decidió probar suerte, solo girando la perilla, de esa forma logró entrar a la habitación.

 _\- Rogers! –_ fue el grito de Natasha cuando lo encontró botado en el suelo y quejándose. A paso apresurado se le acerco, y de alguna forma lo logro poner sobre la cama, aunque luego tendría un gran dolor de espalda, pues después de todo era realmente difícil mover a alguien que por lo bajo debe pesar más de 30 kilos del peso la pelirroja.

De inmediato le ayudo a beber la medicina y luego lo hizo inhalarse, su amigo le contaba cosas, al parecer deliraba por la fiebre, pues lo único que logró entenderle fue **"Tony me engaña",** acompañado de algo similar a quejidos.

Natasha tenía claro que debía llevarlo a un hospital, así que pensaba estabilizarlo y de alguna forma moverlo hasta el auto. Estaba planificando su salida, cuando su móvil nuevamente comenzó a sonar de forma escandalosa, aunque no logró encontrarlo con facilidad, cuando lo hizo vio que en la pantalla era "Barnes", aunque lo pensó unos segundos antes de contestar, finalmente lo hizo:

 _\- Barnes que rayos quieres -_ Dijo Nat cortante, como por lo general lo era con el castaño.

 _\- Natasha, Steve…_ Steve… parece que está muerto – pronuncio Bucky, para luego dar unos pequeños quejidos llenos de dolor, que no hicieron más que quebrar a la pelirroja, quien sin pensarlo mucho, abrió la boca.

 _\- Bucky, eso es imposible, estoy con él -_ y Natasha termino la frase con un grito ahogado, pues hace algunos minutos le había prometido a Steve no decir nada y a la primera lo soltó todo, se sentía un tanto decepcionada.

Frente a Tony descubrieron el frío cadáver que reposaba sobre una camilla metálica, el corazón del castaño latía de forma apresurada. Tony cayo de rodillas, expulsado el aire contenido, pues claramente el rubio cadáver que estaba frente a él, no era su gran amor, ni siquiera se parecía a Steve. Más atrás Pepper abrazaba a Bruce, pues no era la pareja de su mejor amigo.

Mientras Tony salía de la sala gritando que no era Steve y expresando una sonrisa llena de lágrimas, Bucky mantenía la conversación con Natasha, dándola por finalizada, mientras le indicaba el hospital donde se encontraban.

 _\- Tony… Steve está con Natasha y vienen para acá –_ Dijo Bucky aún algo confundido, fueron demasiadas emociones en muy poco tiempo.

Stark sólo bajo la cabeza, no sabía como sería ese enfrentamiento, siendo sincero tenía miedo y mucho, pero dada la experiencia recién vivida, nada absolutamente nada, se comparaba a haber creído que el amor de su vida estaba muerto. De la nada comenzó a llorar sin consuelo y a hiperventilar, al parecer las crisis de pánico que había superado con ayuda del ojiazul, habían vuelto y nadie lo podía calmar, solo necesitaba tocar a Steve y saber que estaba vivo.

Natasha como pudo ayudo a Steve hasta su auto y manejo a toda velocidad al hospital que le había dicho Bucky, sin decirle nada a Steve, pues su plan era que "por casualidad" se encontraran, de esa forma ella quedaría libre de culpa, aunque se sentía un poco mal por engañar a su mejor amigo, pero por otro, sentía que esta era la única forma que el cabezota de su amigo se dignara a escuchar al castaño, luego que le contaran lo que habían vivido recién.

Tanto los amigos de Tony como de Steve se encontraban sentados en la sala de esperas de urgencia, esperando que Natasha hiciera su aparición junto al rubio que había tenido a todo el grupo en vela y llorando de forma desconsolada.

Algunos estaban alegres de saber que todo estaba bien, como era el caso de Wanda. Otros enojados por lo que le había hecho pasar a Tony como el caso de Banner.

Cuando Natasha hizo su aparición ayudando al rubio a entrar a la sala, todos los quedaron mirando sorprendidos. Steve inmediatamente se dio cuenta de sus presencias, alejándose de su amiga y dedicándole una mirada de odio, mientras pronunciaba un _"traidora",_ para luego intentar dar la vuelta y salir del lugar, pero antes que pudieran dar un paso, Bucky lo tomo del hombro y lo hizo girar inmediatamente.

 _\- No seas un crío y has que te revise un médico, ya luego podrás hablar -_ Termino de decir Barnes, mientras le dedicaba una mirada de reprimenda a su amigo, tal como lo haría una madre.

Steve resignado, se acercó al mesón a hablar con la enfermera, mientras tosía de forma compulsiva, siendo ingresado de inmediato para su atención.

Todos se acercaron a Romanoff para que les explicara que rayos había pasado, la pelirroja les relato con lujo de detalles que había pasado y como había encontrado al rubio, pues su amigo ya la había tratado de traidora – y pues eso era – ya no había importancia en si les contaba más o menos de lo que realmente pasó, mientras ella exigió saber que rayos era eso del cadáver de Steve.

Tony realmente no la escuchaba, su mirada estaba clavada en la salida de las salas de atención, pues el necesitaba tocar a Steve para saber que todo era real.

Apenas el ojiazul hizo su aparición el castaño corrió a sus brazos y lo sorprendió, lanzándose a su cuello y besándolo lleno de pasión, mientras sus lágrimas caían sin cesar. Pero gran fue la sorpresa de todos, cuando un duro golpe los hizo girar. Steve a vista y paciencia de todos acababa de abofetear al amor de su vida, el cual cayó al suelo en un golpe estruendoso.

 _\- Zorra, ahora te atreves a besarme, mientras me engañabas con aquella rubio y quizás con cuantas, eres una basura Anthony –_ Dijo Steve lleno de veneno, mientras ni se inmutaba ante la mirada dolida de Tony, quien además no paraba de llorar y además su nariz había comenzado a sangrar.

 _\- Steve reacciona – Fue lo que pronuncio Natasha, mientras ayudaba al castaño a ponerse de pie._

 _\- Tú no me hables traidora, luego que yo te ayude y guarde cada recuerdo de cuando te abusaron –_ finalizo Steve, antes de darse cuenta de lo que había dicho en voz alta y arrepentirse al momento.

 _\- Me decepcionas Rogers –_ Natasha no dijo más, ni siquiera estaba de ánimos para golpearlo, dejando a Tony de pie, se fue rápidamente del lugar.

Todo fue caos y confusión, Wanda por su lado salió tras la pelirroja, no dejaría sola a su amiga. Barnes y Pepper fueron con Tony para llevárselo del lugar, pues él parecía estar ido y no hacía nada más que llorar, no sin antes dedicarles miradas llenas de odio al rubio.

 _\- No sabes lo que acabamos de pasar –_ fue todo lo que Bruce dijo para salir del lugar, junto a Tony y su amiga.

Bucky y Pietro se acercaron a Steve para llevárselo del hospital. El viaje fue silencioso, nadie dijo nada. Steve les pidió que los llevaran a su apartamento.

El gemelo Maximoff los dejó y se largó rápido del lugar, siendo sincero se sentía sumamente molesto con la actitud de Steve, él lo veía como un modelo a seguir y todo lo que había hecho no eran más que acciones de un niño caprichoso, su enojo aumento más al recibir un mensaje de Wanda _"Natasha está mal, esta noche no iré a casa",_ salió del departamento de Steve dando un portazo y pronunciando un _"te lo mereces"._

Barnes pese a estar sumamente molesto con su amigo, se dio cuenta que no era el momento de hablar, el rubio necesitaba procesar lo que había pasado. Lo mandó a acostarse, mientras el salía por cosas para poder cocinarle a su amigo, ya luego vendría una profunda charla y sabía que otra vez, tendría que consolar a Steve, luego de hacerlo ver todos sus errores. . .

* * *

 **Muchisimas gracias por seguirme en esta historia o integrarse a su lectura.**

 **De todo corazón se los agradezco un montón, me encantaría que me dejaran algún comentario, que lo agreguen a favoritos o lo que puedan/quieren.**

 **Pregunta: Steve debe sufrir por lo que le dijo a Tony o no? Ideas?**

 **Que estén muuuy bien, disfruten la vida, un abrazo apretado.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola Hola!**

 **Les traigo un nuevo capítulo, con un nuevo personaje!**

 **Por cierto si quiere leer más Stony, hace poco publiqué una nueva historia llamada "D** **isciplina asgardiana para tony" se las recomiendo!**

 **Muchas gracias por leer, seguir la historia o agregar a favoritos y por supuestos por sus bellos reviews.**

* * *

Steve despertó sobresaltado no reconociendo el lugar donde estaba, para luego darse cuenta que estaba en su propio departamento, lugar en el cual ya no dormía hace años. A su cabeza vino de golpe lo que recién había soñado, que en realidad era un recuerdo, el como él por primera vez le había levantado la mano al amor de su vida y lo había denigrado frente a todos, se sentía tan contrariado; por un lado, aún estaba apenado por lo que le había hecho el castaño pero por otro, no había justificación para lo que le había dicho, y luego recordó a Natasha, sabía que de paso había perdido a su mejor amiga.

Bucky entró a su habitación con una bandeja de comida, se la entrego y luego se sentó en una silla cercana, respiro de forma notoria para luego largarse a hablar:

– _Steven Grant Rogers, no tengo palabras que definan lo que hiciste. Te dejé comida para unos días, supongo que ya en dos días estarás en condiciones de salir y podras hacerte tus cosas. Tus medicinas están sobre la mesa con sus indicaciones -_ luego de esa formal conversaciones Barnes se levanto para salir de la habitación, más bien de la casa de su mejor amigo.

– _Bucky no me dejes sólo –_ Pronunció Steve con dolor, ante lo cual sólo recibió una mirada de decepción de su amigo.

– _Necesitas pensar y yo tengo cosas que hacer, si estás mal no dudes en llamarme y vendré por ti, pero no te ayudaré ni por un solo segundo sobre las cagadas que te has mandado tanto con Tony ni muchos menos con Natasha. Asume como adulto, nos vemos -_ y eso fue todo lo que el ojiazul dijo, luego se escucho como cerraba la puerta de entrada.

Steve se tomo el pelo enojado, no sabia que debía hacer, aunque siempre era una buena idea alimentarse y tomar las medicinas, ya luego podría ir a hablar con las personas que lo necesitaban.

Pepper no paraba de llorar en los brazos de Bruce, hacía sólo unos minutos habían presenciado un ataque de angustia como ningún otro de Tony, nunca en su vida habían visto a su mejor amigo hacerse daño, al menos del físico. Si no es porque Bruce entró de improviso al baño, Tony habría terminado con heridas de importancia en sus muñecas y piernas. Habían tenido que sedarlo para que durmiera y se calmara de verdad.

– _Bruce jamás se había cortado, jamás -_ decía Pots entre sollozos - _no podemos estar así, debemos llevarlo a un psiquiátrico, alejarlo de todo, el es capaz de acabar con su vida -_ ahora Pepper ya prácticamente lloraba desconsolada.

– _Tranquila cariño, lamentablemente sabemos que la única persona que lo puede sacar de esto es la misma que lo tiene en estas condiciones. Hablaremos con él cuando este calmado, según como esté hablaremos como seguir con él -_ terminó de decir Banner, por ahora no quería tomar decisiones apresuradas, sabia lo que los psiquiatras significaban para su amigo.

Natasha fue consolada por Wanda por más que intentó expulsarla de su casa, la joven era muy insistente y no dejaría a Nat – quien era como una hermana mayor – sola. La pelirroja le contó como había sido todo y porqué no quiso contarlo antes, por lo mismo Wanda entendió porque Nat tenía ciertos comportamientos hacía los hombres.

Esa noche llego Bucky y Pietro a verlas, con altas toneladas de comida y sin mencionar el tema, a Nat le sorprendió y ya en la soledad le corrió una lágrima, al darse cuenta los amigos de verdad que la vida le había regalado. Si bien el pasado dolía, a veces había que dejarlo ir y "volver a nacer", agradeciéndole al universo lo que a uno le regalaba.

Al día siguiente Tony despertó con un dolor de cabeza insoportable, pero lo que más le dolía era el corazón. Al ir al baño y verse el horrendo moretón de su casa se alarmo, pero al bajar su vista y ver brazos vendados, le llegarón de golpe los recuerdos del día anterior y vagamente la estupidez que había hecho. _"No señor, Anthony Stark no se desplomaría y menos por alguien que no lo merecía",_ así que se dio un largo baño, luego se cambio el vendaje y se puso unas lindas ropas, pues desde hoy comenzaba su nueva vida y que mejor, su vuelta a las pistas.

Al salir a la sala tanto Bruce como Pepper no daban crédito a lo que veían, la noche anterior habían visto a su amigo derrumbado y hoy estaba de la forma más altanera que le conocían, claramente no estaba bien.

Luego de una importante charla en la cual los mejores amigos del castaño, si bien lo apoyaban en la nueva postura que tenía ante la vida, tampoco sacaba nada con esconder lo que enrrealidad sentía, finalmente llegaron al acuerdo que si bien lo apoyarían en todo, este no debía descuidar su salud física y mental, así que luego de horas intentando convencerlo, llegaron al acuerdo que si él aceptaba atenderse con un psicológo, ellos lo acompañarían en todas sus locuras, aunque Bruce ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haber aceptado esto último.

– _Chicos iré al psicólogo sólo si es una belleza_ – dijo Stark, guiñándose el ojo jugueton al par que tenían frente a lo cual Pepper sonrío con maldad para luego comenzar a hablar _._

– _Aaay Tony te conozco tan bien, a las seis de la tarde tienes una cita con el psicólogo Peter Quill, quien quizás conoscas por ser coaching y terapeuta de distintos actores de Hollywood -_ terminó de decir Pots ante los incrédulas miradas de los dos hombres del salud, ella sólo sonrió altanera, nadie le ganaba organzando cosas.

Tony se sentía feliz, ese hombre mencionado era un dios griego, las revistas de moda decían que no sólo era un gran psicólogo destacado con distintos doctorados en las mejores universidades a una temprana edad, sino que también era un amante de leyenda, y para bien del castaño era abiertamente homosexual. Suspiro ante un posible escenario con ese hombre, que mejor para olvidar a un "anciano" que uno de los hombres más cotizados del mundo del espectáculo.

Steve estuvo todo el día decaído, pero al menos ya se sentía bastante mejor físicamente, pues de por otro lado sus ánimos estaban por el suelo. Pero había recapacitado, aunque le costara la vida, Tony estaría de nuevo en su vida, aunque tuviera que arrodillarse y besarle los pies a Stark lo haría sin dudarlo, volvería a enamorar al castaño enmendando todos sus errores, pues por fin se daba cuenta lo que todos le habían dicho el día anterior " _era imposible que Tony lo hubiera engañado y él era el imbécil más grande del planeta por no haberlo escuchado"._

En algún momento de la tarde se dedicó a cambiar canales y técnicamente escupió su té, cuando en la televisión en alguno de esos programas absurdos sobre farándula mostraban en vivo en un popular café del centro de la ciudad a un sonriente Tony Stark junto a un tipo que no tenía idea de su nombre, pero que sin mirar en detalle era un dios griego. Algo se comenzó a formar dentro de Steve. . .

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado, pero les dejo un par de preguntas:**

 **-¿Que les pareció haber introducido a Peter Quill? les agrada la idea.**

 **-¿Steve debe sufrir?**

 **Espero puedan leer mi nueva historia Stony (y Thorki)**

 **Un abrazo!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Cariños les traigo el nuevo capítulo, espero sea de su agrado!**

 **Gracias a quienes me han apoyado en esta historia :D**

* * *

 _–_ _Bien Peter, estoy aquí contigo disfrutando este café ´porque técnicamente fui obligado por un par de amigos, así que ya que (_ Tony se bajó los anteojos de sol y se fijó en los distintos paparazis que les rodeaban) _estamos aquí y ellos allá, porque no les damos un gran show –_ Acto seguido, Tony le dedico una seductora mirada, mientras le daba un sorbo a su café.

 _–_ _Sr. Stark, a mí de verdad me gustaría ayudarlo. En serio, no necesitas fingir conmigo, se leer muy bien a las personas y sé que no estás bien; además, me gustaría aclarar que me siento sumamente incomodo de realizar una consulta psicológica en un lugar tan público como este. Asumo que adoro la fama, pero por mis romances –_ Lo dijo sin siquiera inmutarse _– Pero el ámbito profesional es otra cosa. Le ruego terminemos pronto este espectáculo y si quieres vayamos a mi departamento en vez de mi consulta, de esa forma le damos lo que quieren y te ayudo de verdad –_ Al decir eso, Quill le devolvió una refrescante sonrisa.

Tony Stark se lo quedó pensando unos minutos y finalmente acepto, es más, jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza que el guapo y famoso psicólogo Peter Quill, realmente era profesional. Él lo había juzgado mal y solo pensaba que era un idiota que había logrado hacerse famoso por tener sexo con algunos actores y músicos del espectáculo. Quizás no estaría mal, hablar de verdad con él sus problemas. Siguieron tomándose el café y hablando cosas triviales, básicamente las "preguntas tipo" de cuando se conoce a alguien como edad, estudios o las cosas a las que se dedicaban.

A Quill se le hizo interesante el castaño y la verdad no en un ámbito sexual/romántico como tal, sino quizás un poco más a nivel profesional, porque bajo la fachada de un hombre altanero, ante sus ojos notaba a una persona triste y no había pasado por inadvertido la venda que se asomaba por la muñeca del castaño.

Steve no estaba enojado, más bien se sentía realmente triste de ver al amor de su vida con aquel hombre. Si lo perdía, sólo sería por su culpa. Una lágrima se le escapo, una mezcla de tristeza y frustración. Sentimiento que se incrementó, cuando la rubia de aquel programa de farándula mostraba como ambos atractivos hombres dejaban el café y se iban juntos en la motocicleta del psicólogo.

Steve decidió que no esperaría, tenía que actuar y rápido. A Tony no lo perdería, por nada del mundo, así que basta de sentarse a llorar, pues si ya lo había conquistado una vez, podría hacerlo de nuevo, sólo tenía que asumir sus culpas y actuar como una persona de verdad.

Fue a su casa (la que compartía con Tony y que aún consideraba como suya), para esperar al castaño y hablar de verdad, pero gran fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con Virginia y Bruce en el salón, ambos lo miraron con un odio nunca antes visto y sin que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, Bruce lo tomo por los hombros y con una fuerza sobrehumana lo empujo hasta sacarlo de la casa.

 _–_ _Lárgate Rogers, no eres bienvenido en la casa de Tony, está ya no es tú casa. Y no entraras si mi amigo no te lo permite –_ Luego cerró la puerta dándole un portazo en la cara a un contrariado rubio, quien entendía lo que los amigos de Tony estaban haciendo.

Sin más, Steve se sentó en el suelo, no se movería de ahí hasta ver a Tony y hablar, si esperaba un día más, quizás eso ya significaría un "muy tarde". Mientras anochecía y no había rastros del castaño, decidió enviarle un mensaje a Bucky de su nuevo móvil.

 _–_ _¿Cómo está Natasha?_

 _–_ _Que te importa. ¿estás mejor de tu resfrío?_

 _–_ _Ya estoy bien. ¿Bucky como esta Natasha?_

No hubo más respuestas, le daba un tanto de miedo, pero quizás no estaba de más, intentar probar suerte con Wanda, aunque por la mirada que le había dedicado la última vez, le aterraba un poco.

 _–_ _Wanda. Disculpa lo malos entendidos ¿cómo está Natasha?_

 _–_ _Jajajajajaja eres un imbécil Rogers. Un beso._

Y con eso sabía que no lograría nada con la castaña y que le había respondido de forma sarcástica, como nunca lo había hecho con él. Se sentía pésimo al darse cuenta de que estaba perdiendo a todos sus amigos, y aún más también al amor de su vida. Primero debía recuperar a este último y luego a sus amigos, volver a su vida del viernes pasado por la tarde.

Tony se encontraba sentado y tomando una cerveza (prefería Whisky, pero el psicólogo no tenía otra elección de alcohol) junto a Quill, quien bebía té y se acomodaba los lentes para seguir haciendo preguntas, catalogadas como fastidiosas por parte de Tony. Pero a las horas, ya se encontraba menos arreglado y sentado de forma poco formal sobre el sofá de Peter, quien al parecer tenía una facilidad extraordinaria por indagar en su mente, pues le había revelado cosas que ni a sus mejores amigos e incluso había llorado frente a él. Habló sobre sus crisis de pánico, la relación de sus padres y sobre todo la crisis reciente con Steve.

Por su parte a Quill, Tony le pareció un paciente "curioso" por decir lo menos. Los medios mostraban una imagen totalmente diferente de él. Nadie sabía que bajo la apariencia de un millonario vividor y exitoso, se encontraba una persona muy sentimental y sensible. Cuando decidió que ya era suficiente, poco a poco fue cortando la charla e inclusive le dio un pequeño abrazo de apoyo.

 _–_ _Tony lo has hecho muy bien. Créeme yo de verdad de puedo ayudar y estaría encantado de hacerlo, pero para eso tu debes estar dispuesto_ a recibir mi ayuda incondicional. De paso no _sólo te ofrezco mis servicios profesionales, también puedo llegar a ser un amigo en quien puedas confiar_ _–_ Le dijo Quill mientras se quitaba los anteojos.

 _–_ _Nunca pensé en decirlo, pero parece que existen psicólogos decentes –_ Dijo Tony siendo sarcástico como sólo a él le salía, provocando a continuación la risa de ambos.

Peter le indico un par de relajantes, para que al dormir descansara de verdad. Y además le dejo como tarea llevar un diario donde anotara sus crisis de angustia, para que luego discutieran el gatillante y ver una posible solución. Ya en una semana tendrían una próxima sesión.

Luego siguieron hablando de trivialidades, ambos disfrutaron el paisaje de la ciudad al anochecer. A Tony se le hacía realmente extraño abrazar a Peter en su motocicleta, sólo se le venían a la mente las incontables veces que había estado en esa misma posición con Steve, suspiro cansado y desecho esos pensamientos, había que seguir.

Steve se levantó del sueño para estirar un poco sus piernas acalambradas, cuando sintió una motocicleta frenando. Y gran fue su sorpresa al ver a Tony riéndose mientras se sacaba el casco y se lo pasaba al tipo que había visto en ese programa de televisión.

 _–_ _Tony, Tony! ¿Qué haces?_ _–_ Fue lo que de inmediato le pregunto Steve preocupado, sólo que su voz como más enojada de lo que pretendía.

 _–_ _Supongo que… ¿ser la zorra que soy no Rogers? –_ Le soltó Tony furioso. De inmediato sintió la mano de Quill sobre su hombro para hacer que se calmara.

 _–_ _No Tony perdón. . . no pensaba eso . . . ¿por favor, podemos hablar en privado? –_ Decía un Steve desesperado, mientras se le acercaba aún más.

 _–_ _Jajajaja Ahora Steve Rogers quiere hablar, vete a la mierda Steve y por favor no vuelvas a acercarte ni a mi, ni a mi casa, ni a mi nuevo novio –_ De inmediato Tony se arrepintió de la gran estupidez que había dicho, pero estaba tan furioso de todo lo que le había hecho Steve (solo se había dado cuenta de que la culpa no era de él, gracias a la conversación con Peter). Que ya que lo había dicho, decidió seguir dignamente con su actuación.

 _–_ _Tony me da igual si te acostaste con esa rubia o con este hombre –_ Dijo apuntando a Peter angustiado – _Pero por favor déjame hablar contigo, te lo ruego –_ Suplicó.

 _–_ _Es que no entiendes, ya no hay nada que hablar. Aaah claro, a menos que me quieras golpear nuevamente –_ Decía mientras se tocaba el moretón – _Pero entre nosotros ya está todo claro, se acabó Rogers y fue por tu culpa –_ A Tony le dolía decir todo eso, por dentro estaba más que triste, pero sabía actuar realmente bien, por primera vez lograba engañar a Steve con su actuación.

 _–_ _Tony . . . Tony. . . no me dejes. . . te amo como no he amado a nadie en mi vida, amor por favor perdóname y conversemos, amor escúchame – Decía Steve desesperado, cayendo de rodillas._ En ese momento a Tony se le partió el corazón, pero no daría su brazo a torcer. Le dio la mano a Peter, quien de inmediato la tomo con fuerza y se dio cuenta de los temblores del castaño, quien apresuro el paso arrastrando a Peter con él y pasado por el lado de Steve.

 _–_ _Te haré llegar tus cosas, pero no te vuelvas a acercar a mí. Eres lo peor Rogers, jamás pensé todo lo que me harías sentir, mira puedes creer que hasta me corte por la culpa y el dolor de perderte –_ al decir eso Tony le mostro sus heridos brazos, haciendo que lágrimas cayeran por el rostro de Steve e intentada acercársele – _No te me acerques ya hiciste daño suficiente, no te quiero volver a ver, ándate de mi casa_ _–_ Le terminó de decir Tony con lágrimas y la voz temblorosa, empujando levemente a Steve.

 _–_ _Ya lo escuchaste, desaparece –_ Fue todo lo que Peter añadió a la conversación, ayudando a entrar a la casa a Stark, pues presentía lo que se avecinaba.

Y así fue como la conversación se acabó, como Steve quedo desecho en el suelo. Dándose cuenta de que todo había acabado, que ya nada tenía solución. Le tomo unos minutos abandonar el lugar, las lágrimas no paraban de correr.

Al entrar a la casa, Tony se derrumbó y comenzó a llorar de forma frenética, de inmediato Pepper con Bruce se le acercaron, mirando a Peter que acaba de entrar con el castaño. De inmediato el psicólogo se le acerco y lo abrazo, para comenzar una terapia para relajar y aminorar la crisis de pánico que estaba atacando a Tony.

 _–_ _Perdón Peter por meterte en todo este enredo –_ Soltó Tony aproblemado, ni siquiera sabía si Peter tenía novio o algo que hacer en ese momento, para estar perdiendo esa noche en consolar a alguien tan débil como él.

 _–_ _Naaah, no te preocupes Tony, créeme que me encantaría fingir ser tu novio, para que ese rubiecito idiota te deje de molestar –_ Dijo Quill dedicandole una risa juguetona que contagio a los otros amigos de Stark.

 _–_ _Peter yo lo amo. . . pero el me daña demasiado –_ Señalaba un Tony.

 _–_ _Tony es obvio que lo amas._ _Lo que no excluye que debieses hacerlo sufrir y si te puedo ayudar en eso lo voy a hacer y esto lo digo como amigo, me encantaría poner celoso a ese imbécil y hacerlo esforzarse por ti. Y como psicólogo te ayudare en otros ámbitos como las crisis de pánico y la depresión, para que te puedas sanar de verdad y aprendas a vivir sin dependencia a sustancias o personas –_ Terminó de señalar Peter Quill más serio, pero sin quitar esa risueña cara que le caracterizada.

 _–_ _Pots realmente sabes elegir buenos terapeutas –_ fue todo lo que añadió Stark, para que los cuatro se largaran a reír, luego de los amargos momentos que habían vivido.

Steve se fue rápido en su motocicleta, tenía mucho que pensar y ver los cortes de Tony lo habían impactado. Sabía lo frágil que era el castaño, pero jamás pensó que Tony podría hacer algo así. Y por su cabeza paso lo peor, ¿y si en realidad Tony se quiso suicidar? Y fue sacado de ese pensamiento con un fuerte bocinazo, teniendo que mover rápidamente la motocicleta hacia la calzada y frenando de forma brusca, perdiendo control absoluto del móvil y cayendo sobre el pavimento.

Cuando logró reaccionar se encontraba rodeado por otros conductores, que le dedicaban una mirada asustados. Y fue en ese momento que un dolor lo hizo reaccionar y se dio cuenta que tenía un brazo roto. Claramente se merecía todo lo que le estaba pasando, pensó riéndose de forma amarga.

Al otro día Steve decidió ir al trabajo, ya no soportaba estar solo y sumirse en su miseria, al menos ver a los niños lo alegraría. Pero lo primero que hizo fue enviarle un mensaje a Tony:

 _Anthony, cariño. ¡Buenos días!_

 _Anoche no pude dejar de pensar en ti, no me importa con quien hayas estado o estés, pero créeme cariño te recuperare._

 _Besare cada una de tus heridas y lameré cada una de tus lágrimas para que me perdones, soy capaz de hacer lo que tú quieras, me arrodillo ante ti y limpio el piso por donde caminas, pero amor tu eres el único en mi alma y en mi corazón._

 _Perdóname y dame la oportunidad de hablar nuevamente._

 _Mil veces perdón. Te amo con locura, como lo he hecho cada día de estos últimos años._

 _Ánimo en este día de trabajo, me imagino que estás exquisito en uno de tus trajes formales._

 _Te ama con devoción. Steve._

Cuando vio a sus amigos en el complejo deportivo, lo consumió la vergüenza y solo esquivaba miradas, viendo el suelo. Estaba más que apagado.

Steve se encontraba moviendo un arco con una sola mano y se le estaba haciendo realmente dificultoso, pero no se sentía capaz de pedirle ayuda a nadie, estaba intentándolo otra vez, cuando alguien le ayudo y gran fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que era Natasha.

 _–_ _Nat. . . espera –_ intento decir Rogers para de una vez por todas solucionar todo.

 _Lo hice por los niños que están hace minutos esperándote, podemos hablar al final de la jornada –_ Y con eso la pelirroja abandono el lugar, quedando un Steve ilusionado de recuperar a su mejor amiga.

Mientras tenía un descanso entre talleres le mandó un segundo mensaje a Tony.

 _Cariño ya es tarde, me imagino que estar almorzando o esos debieses estar haciendo._

 _No sabes como te he extrañado estos días y como me gustaría estar en este momento compartiendo una rica comida junto a ti._

 _Espero el trabajo haya estado tranquilo hoy y no te estés sobre exigiendo._

 _Cuida tus heridas, no sabes como me duele cada vez que las recuerdo._

 _Por favor dame una oportunidad, esta noche._

 _¿Recuerdas ese parque donde te pedí noviazgo por primera vez?_

 _Te espero hoy a las 22:00 horas, no me iré hasta verte._

 _Siempre tuyo, Steve Rogers._

Steve estaba ansioso, su jornada ya había terminado cerca de la seis de la tarde, lo primero que hizo fue esperar afuera de la oficina de Nat, ya que la pelirroja le había dado una oportunidad y esta no la podía perder.

 _–_ _Nat ¿me puedes escuchar?_

 _–_ _Adelante Rogers, cinco minutos –_ Dijo la fría mujer, mirando su reloj.

 _–_ _Natasha fui el imbécil más grande, de verdad no sé que diablos estaba pensando para haberme enojado con la persona que me ayudo cuando más lo necesitaba. No merecías que te llamara traidora y mucho menos gritarle a todo el mundo tu secreto. Sinceramente yo no me perdonaría, pero Nat si una parte de ti me puede perdonar no sabes lo importante que seria, has sido mi mejor amiga por años y te amo pelirroja mañosa –_ Fue lo que alcanzó a decir Steve cuando recibió una fuerte cachetada y posterior a eso un abrazo. Fue en ese momento cuando el rubio expulso el aire contenido y se abrazó a la mujer más bajita, ambos se pusieron a llorar.

 _–_ _Estás perdonado idiota más grande. Fue horrible lo que me hiciste, pero me sirvió para sacarme un peso de encima, hablar del tema con mis otros amigos me hizo realmente bien, era lo que necesitaba para que esta herida empiece a sanar. Ahora bonito, el que te tiene que perdonar es otro y creo que él será mucho más duro que yo –_ dijo Nat, dándole un golpe juguetón en el brazo.

Luego de eso siguieron conversando, mientras se dirigían a la casa del rubio a cenar juntos, aunque Steve le dio un par de veces más unas disculpas. Le contó su plan con Tony con lujo de detalles, también le contó dolorosamente lo que había visto con Peter Quill (logro averiguar que así se llamaba el sujeto de la motocicleta). Nat lo ayudo a arreglarse y llevar un par de cosas, como el chocolate favorito de Tony, y luego lo pasó a dejar al parque, pues Steve con ese brazo roto no podía manejar. Se despidió lanzándole un beso y deseándole suerte.

Steve se sentó en una banca y cada dos minutos miraba su reloj de pulsera, estaba más que ansioso por ver al amor de su vida. Envió otro texto:

 _Cariño espero me des una oportunidad. Te estoy esperando. Te amo con todo mi corazón._

Sólo faltaban tres minutos para las diez de la noche y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerzas, cuando vio estacionar un auto en las cercanías, pudo notar bajar una silueta masculina, de inmediato se paró, no podía más con la emoción, ansiaba ver al dueño de sus suspiros. . .

* * *

 **Ay muchisimas gracias por seguir esta historia.**

 **Espero les haya gustado, ¿me dejarían su opinión?**

 **Además, ¿tienen alguna sugerencia para el próximo capítulo?**

 **y ¿es Tony quien baja del auto?**

 **Gracias por todo, un abrazo!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola cariños!**

 **Aquí la continuación, no quedó taaan largo como quería, pero mi inspiración no daba para más, aun así quería dejarles un capítulo esta semana.**

* * *

Su corazón latía con fuerza, parecían eternos los segundos en que ese hombre que había llegado al parque se bajaba de su auto. Así que Steve no aguanto más y en vez de sentarse en la banca, se apresuró hacia él. Pero gran fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que no era su Tony, era un hombre cualquiera que se había bajado a fumar un cigarrillo y a hablar con su novia, el cual le dedico una mirada despectiva, Steve susurro un _"Perdón, lo confundí",_ para volver resignado a la banca en la que estaba anteriormente.

Ya eran las 23:59 y no había señales de Tony, la verdad ya no tenía esperanzas, pero nada le costaba esperar unas horas más. Se soplaba las manos, intentando darse calor, la noche estaba realmente helada.

Cerca de las dos de la mañana recibió un mensaje de Natasha:

√ _Heeey grandulón, como te fue con el hombre de hierro?_

 _No llegó._

Y sólo esa fue la respuesta de Steve, quien decidió que ya era momento de volver a casa, efectivamente Anthony Stark no lo quería volver a ver. Se dio unos minutos para ser miserable, llorar y golpear la banca con su brazo aún sano.

 _Tony, me gustaría esperarte unas horas más, pero está helando demasiado._

 _Espero tengamos otra oportunidad para sentarnos a conversar._

 _Te ama, Steve._

* * *

Tony estaba pensando si realmente había hecho bien en dejar plantado al rubio, después de todo él le había mandado muchos mensajes intentando buscar una conversación a la cual él se estaba negando rotundamente. Porque temía por lo que Steve pudiera decir, sentía que con cualquier ofensa se quebraría de forma permanente; pero también tenía miedo de lo que él mismo le podría decir al rubio, ya que se conocía muy bien y cuando estaba molesto o triste, siempre le echaba la culpa al resto y podía ser realmente cruel. Por eso lo mejor, era ignorarlo tanto por mensajes como por citas.

Esa noche ya tenía un poco de sueño pese a ser temprano, pues estaba siguiendo al pie de la letra las instrucciones de Peter, como quitar la cafeína de su dieta (y eso si que le dolió), tomar sus relajantes musculares y en esos momentos se encontraba escribiendo en su diario como se sentía respecto a Steve y explicaba porque no había asistido a la cita, odiaba admitirlo, pero ansiaba hablar con Quill para saber si estaba haciendo lo correcto. Finalmente pudo dormir otra noche en paz.

* * *

Steve estaba pensando en cómo rayos volver a su casa a esa hora de la madrugada, cuando escucho la bocina de un auto y a continuación un grito que ya conocía llamándolo. Era su amiga Nat, que nuevamente lo estaba salvando. Juntos se fueron a la casa de la pelirroja que era la más cercana y esa noche durmieron juntos, como amigos. Es más Steve, se permitió ser un poco más miserable y hablar de verdad como se sentía con Natasha.

Pues, si bien amaba y con locura a Tony, no sabe si de verdad le podría perdonar que se haya metido con la rubia y mucho menos, que apenas hayan terminado la relación, ya tenga un nuevo noviazgo, se odiaba por ser tan miserable y egoísta, pero esa era lo que realmente sentía y se odiaba profundamente por ser tan imbécil.

Nat lo consoló como se hacía con un niño pequeño, acunándolo entre sus brazos, para luego emitir su opinión. La cual no era la que Steve esperaba, como decirle que era un gran imbécil. Si no, todo lo contrario. Si bien, le dijo que había estado sumamente mal golpear a su pareja, eso no quitaba que era normal y racional el que estuviera dolido por lo que había hecho, y que él no tenía toda la culpa. SI bien Tony la tenía en un principio, él también la tenía por no haberle dado una oportunidad para explicarse desde un comienzo.

Para Nat, ambos eran igual de imbéciles y además tenían problemas de trasfondo como una relación algo tóxica, y que si de verdad querían volver a estar juntos tenían que sanarse tanto individualmente como la depresión de Tony y la celopatía de Steve, para luego perdonarse y sanarse juntos, comenzar de nuevo, con una larga y seria conversación.

 _–_ _Nat deberías ser psicóloga, eres demasiado genial –_ Decía un Steve muy sincero, admirando totalmente a su amiga pelirroja.

 _–_ _Idiota, sólo tuve un par de lecciones mientras estudiaba kinesiología._ Y además en mis tiempos libres no sólo como basura y veo series, también leo libros, pues me encanta leer a la gente – Al decir eso, Nat hizo una sonrisa burlesca que aterro un tanto a Rogers.

 _–_ _Nat, sabes que das miedo –_

 _–_ _Lo se bebé –_

 _–_ _Al menos puedo decir que soy el primer hombre en ser consolado por la "viuda negra", apoyándome en su reconfortante pecho –_ Decía Steve de forma seductora, Nat entendió la indirecta de su idiota amigo.

 _–_ _Repite ese apodo, estúpido Barton –_ Gruñó Natasha – O _cuéntale a alguien que te consolé y olvídate de tener falo –_ Al decir eso Nat se giró para darle la espalda a su amigo mientras bostezaba.

Luego de esa extraña charla, ambos amigos se dispusieron a dormir pues al otro día había trabajo por hacer, además Steve había decidido que debía arreglar los problemas con todos los chicos del gimnasio.

* * *

Tony se encontraba dando vueltas en su cama, por primera vez en día, despertaba y sentía realmente descansado y con ganas de trabajar. Cuando decidió tomar su móvil para ver si había nuevos correos o información importante que atender.

Lo primero que encontró fue el mensaje de Steve de la noche anterior, se le estrujo el corazón al darse cuenta que su rubio lo había esperado hasta altas horas de la noche, quizás hubiera sido buena idea mandarle un mensaje negando que asistiría al lugar.

Se le cayó el móvil sobre la cama y su corazón latió apresurado al recibir un nuevo mensaje de su exnovio o como aún indicaba "sexy rubio" en su móvil.

√ _Que tengas un buen día._

 _Steve_

A Tony le dio un poco de tristeza al leer las palabras de Steve en sus mensajes ya no había un te amo. Se sentía como un torpe adolescente, cuando llegó un segundo mensaje.

√ _Apuesto que pensaste que no te diría y estas triste en estos momentos._

 _¡Perdón una pequeña broma, sabes que te amo mi amor!_

Tony se largó a reír con amargura, como lo conocía Steve, hasta para saber cómo reaccionaría a un par de mensajes. No sabía porque, pero lo hizo feliz, decidió responder el mensaje esa mañana.

 _Buen día Rogers._

Ok, no había sido el mejor mensaje se reprendía Tony, pero aún no se sentía capaz de mandar algo más elaborado. Se marcho a su oficina con una taza de té rooibos (una asquerosa sustancia que le había recomendado Quill, argumentando que era delicioso, Tony cada vez se convencía más que Peter Quill tenía los gustos más extraños) y una caja de donas.

* * *

El resto de la semana corrió de forma normal, Steve seguía mandando mensajes tanto por las mañanas como por las noches, pero ya no mencionaba que quisiera hablar con el castaño. A Stark se le hacía algo raro, pero como le había aconsejado su amigo Peter, quizás Steve le estaba dando su espacio y debiese ser él quien buscara una conversación cuando se sintiera listo.

Steve logró hacer las paces con todos los chicos, bueno con Wanda fue más que difícil, la castaña puso como condición, tener una noche de chicas entre ellos dos y Steve, ante la petición Buck, Pietro y Clint no pararon de reír. Steve acepto de inmediato, pero sabía lo que ese par de chicas locas podrían hacer con él y cada cosa era más aterradora que la otra.

El viernes por la noche fueron todos juntos a un bar, era más que necesario una ronda de cervezas para relajarse de la ajetreada semana que todos habían tenido en lo profesional y en lo sentimental.

Estaban en medio de la conversación cuando Steve un poco tomado habló:

 _–_ _Chicos, envídienme, pero Nat me consoló sobre su pecho –_

 _–_ _Estas muerto Rogers –_ fue lo que todos pronunciaron al unísono, acto seguido Nat le dedicó una linda sonrisa al rubio.

 _–_ _Uuuy amigo, no sabes lo que te espera –_ Dijo Clint – _Como los extrañe en mis vacaciones –_

 _–_ _Barton no me difames, ya lo pagará sobrio – Fue todo lo que dijo Natasha para luego darle un sorbo despreocupado a su cerveza. La reunión siguió después de eso, entre risas y jugueteos, realmente eran un grupo sólido._

Steve quien se jactaba de tener mucha resistencia al alcohol fue el primero en terminar un poco ebrio, acción que no pasó desapercibida por ninguno. Por lo mismo Bucky decidió ir a dejarlo a su departamento.

 _–_ _Bucky no sabes cuánto lo amo –_ Decía Steve prácticamente gritando al entrar al edificio.

 _–_ _Steve cállate, la gente a esta hora está durmiendo. Y créeme tarado, se cuánto amas al imbécil de Stark –_ Al decir eso a Bucky le dio un poco de nostalgia, él había amado a Steve por muchos años, pero nunca había pasado nada, ni siquiera había sido capaz de declarársele alguna vez. Por suerte su amigo era tan idiota que jamás se le pasó por la cabeza los sentimientos del castaño, solo Stark había sido lo suficientemente hábil para siempre tenerle celos; y bueno las chicas, parecía que Wanda y Natasha podían leer a la gente, lo cual le aterraba.

Al dejar a Steve en su cama quien no paraba de expresar su amor por el millonario, fue a la cocina por un poco de comida, tanto trasnoche le había dado hambre. Estaba preparándose un sándwich cuando escucho a Steve cantar y no pudo aguantar exhalar una carcajada.

I have died everyday waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

 _–_ _Hey idiota a quien le estás cantando –_ Dijo Bucky entrando a la habitación de Steve, cuando se dio cuenta rápidamente que este estaba con su móvil en la mano, se lo quito, dándose cuenta que todo acababa de ser enviado como una nota de voz.

Tony se dio cuenta que tenía un par de mensajes de voz de Steve, así que se puso a escucharlos. Le dio mucha risa al darse cuenta que era su exnovio cantando una melosa canción con un todo totalmente desafinado, pero el último mensaje le hizo arden en rabia al escuchar al imbécil de Barnes.

 _Veo que disfrutas con tu amiguito_

 _Stark, sólo vine a dejar a un borracho Steve. Y hasta así se pone a cantarte estúpidas canciones, no sabes cuánto te ama este idiota hecho humano. No te pongas celoso, diva_ 😉 _Bucky._

Steve, ups, yo este, lo siento. Gracias por la canción.

Tony se sentía el más idiota, al mínimo de provocación él había caído como un idiota mostrándose más que celoso y además le había dado las gracias por la canción, estaba más que muerto de vergüenza. Esa noche se durmió escuchando a Steve cantarle esa boba canción.

Cuando Steve despertó de inmediato sintió un dolor punzante de cabeza, ya no estaba en edad de beber de esa forma, al parecer la vejez estaba perjudicando su resistencia al alcohol. No recordaba mucho de la noche anterior, vio su teléfono para ver si tenía más información. Abrió el mensaje de Bucky:

 _Steve, yo te fui a dejar anoche a tu departamento. Jamás pensé en ver borracho al correcto Steve Rogers._

 _Pd: ve los últimos mensajes que le mandaste a Tony_

De inmediato hizo lo que su amigo decía y se puso a escuchar los audios, estaba muerto de vergüenza por el espectáculo que le había dedicado a su exnovio, sobrio jamás hubiera hecho algo así, tan loco. Su corazón latió con esperanza al darse cuenta que aún ponía celoso a Tony.

Steve se levantó decidió, la lucha por volver con Tony seguía en pie . . .

* * *

 **Gracias por leer muchachos!**

 **Espero me dejen su opinión de este capítulo.**

 **Pregunta de la semana: ¿Tony le pedirá LA CONVERSACIÓN a Steve? ¿Habrá un beso entre ellos?**

 **Gracias a quienes me animan a seguir esta historia, un abrazo enorme!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola! Gracias a todos quienes siguen esta historia.**

 **Perdón por demorarme pero casi no tengo tiempo de nada! Lo juro!**

 **Espero lo disfruten ;)**

* * *

Ese sábado Steve tenía un dolor de cabeza horrible, por primera vez en la vida el alcohol le había afectado, se prometía a si mismo no volver a embriagarse de esa forma, aunque lejos lo más bochornoso había sido mandarle esa romántica y mal cantada canción a su amor. Se sonrojaba de sólo recordarlo.

Esa tarde mientras hacia las compras en el supermercado, a lo lejos pudo ver como Tony estaba con su nuevo novio, comprando cosas que parecían para una fiesta, se deprimió levemente al recordar como era comprar cosas con su castaño. Lo divertido que podía llegar a ser y sobre todo las caras de cachorro triste que Tony le hacía cada vez que él le prohibía llevar alguna comida basura, finalmente cediendo a todos sus caprichos.

Por un instante pensó en huir del lugar, pero pensándolo bien, entre antes de acostumbrara sería mejor, ya que después de todo no tenía muchas opciones de volver a lo de antes, y al menos le gustaría ser amigo de Anthony y para eso debía soportar a su nuevo novio. Le mandó un mensaje a Wanda y Natasha pidiéndoles su "noche de chicas", ya que necesitaba hablar con alguien, pues si estaba sólo sabía perfectamente que se dedicaría a desvelarse pintando a Tony y llorando por todo lo que había perdido, al menos las chicas lo abrazarían cuando llorara.

Ambas aceptaron de inmediato, quedaron de juntarse en la casa de la pelirroja, para lo cual Steve sería el encargado de llevar comida y alcohol. Estaba en el pasillo de las cervezas cuando sin querer chocó con alguien, de inmediato se disculpó y gran fue su sorpresa al encontrarse nada más que con Peter Quill, casi botó las latas por el asombro. Bajo su mirada pues se encontraba muy dolido y avergonzado por la vez anterior en que se habían encontrado, nuevamente pronuncio un _– disculpa -_ pero esta vez añadió un – _por lo de la otra vez –_ y a continuación se dispuso a marchar cuando antes de ese lugar, pues no quisiera encontrarse con Stark, no sabía cuando podía durar sin quebrarse.

Pero no pudo lograr su objetivo, pues alcanzo a dar dos pasos, cuando escuchó la cantaría voz de Tony quien llamaba riendo a un tal _"Star-lord"_ , el cual ante el llamado se giró para atraparlo con sus brazos, tomarlo de la cintura y depositar un suave beso en la mejilla del más bajo, quien no entendía el porque de sus acciones, hasta que levanto la vista y notó la presencia del rubio, quien tenía cara de estupefacción, rápidamente este le dedico una media sonrisa y se fue apresurando el paso.

Tony había quedado congelado y fue sacado de sus pensamientos, cuando Peter le preguntaba si estaba bien, a lo que sólo contesto asistiendo con la cabeza. Había temido por días con este encuentro y todos los posibles escenarios que había imaginado era mil veces que el anterior, y aún más si se incluían a Peter en esta actuación. Pero en vez de recibir miradas de odio o enojo, más al verlo con otro hombre, sólo recibió la mirada dolida de Steve y una falsa sonrisa, lo conocía muy bien, para saber que lo que había presenciado no había sido más que una mueca, y que su amor en esos momentos casi lloro frente a él. Se le partió el alma, no le gustaba hacer sufrir a Steve, pese a que en un comienzo había sido su propia idea vengarse por todo el dolor que le había causado.

Steve dejó sus compras y se fue del lugar, no podía estar un minuto más ahí, pues sólo la probabilidad de volver a topárselos le hacía doler el pecho, sin que se lo permitiera unas lágrimas traicioneras se le habían escapado.

Llegó más temprano de lo acordado a la casa de la pelirroja, pues si iba a su casa, sabía que no saldría de allí nunca más. Sonrió al notar como una desaliñada Nat le abría la puerta, se encontraba en un pantalón de yoga, un polerón mínimo tres veces más grande que ella y sus rulos recogidos en una extraña coleta.

 _\- Rogers estúpido, habíamos quedado a las nueve de la noche y con suerte son las cuatro–_ le grito Natasha mientras se limpiaba una mancha de chocolate de la cara. Pero su expresión cambio al ver con más cuidado el rostro de Steve, el cual sin más preámbulos la abrazo y comenzó a llorar, dejándola perpleja.

Entraron a la casa, el rubio no paro de llorar por varios minutos y Nat sólo se dedicó a pasarle la mano por la espalda, dejaría que se liberara un momento para luego pedir una explicación a sus acciones, aunque era más que obvio que el odioso castaño apellidado Stark tenía que estar involucrado – _estúpido hombre de hojalata -_ pensó Nat.

 _\- Nat no puedo verlo con otro hombre –_ le dijo Steve luego de unos últimos sollozos ahogados

 _\- Explícame que demonios pasó –_ le dijo ella alcanzando una ceja.

 _\- Estaba en el supermercado y los vi juntos, sólo quería huir de ese lugar. Lo único que hice fue una estúpida sonrisa mientras empezaba a llorar. Natasha todo esto es mi culpa yo lo perdí, yo lo he hecho sufrir, soy una bestia. Debería haber muerto cuando me chocaron el otro día, así todos serían más feli… -_ no logró terminar la frase, pues una iracunda Romanoff lo había abofeteado, asiéndolo girar.

 _\- No vuelvas a hablar así Rogers o te castro. Mira estúpido imbécil, si la cagaste, pero Stark también. Ambos están mal, se están dañando por nada, si se atrevieran a hablar y perdonar todo sería distinto –_ luego de eso se paró furiosa a prepararle agua con azúcar al idiota de su amigo.

Dejó en su sala de estar al rubio, quien aún hipaba por los llantos de la última hora. Y en la soledad de su cocina decidió contactar a ese inútil que había conocido cuando compartieron asignaturas en la facultad de medicina.

✔ ✔ _¿Peter, que diablos paso en el supermercado?_

✔ ✔ _Nos encontramos con Steve… y bueno jugué un poquito sacándole celos._

✔ ✔ _Serás idiota, lo tengo llorando hace horas._

✔ ✔ _Yo he soportado a Stark llorar y no me quejo._

✔ ✔ _Ya cállate inútil psicólogo, no le muevas el rabo a ese que es del rubio._

✔ ✔ _Rojita créeme que lo he estado pensando._

✔ ✔ _Atrévete_

✔ ✔ _Ya ya, sabes que no es de mi gusto._

✔ ✔ _Continuemos con el plan, sana a ese idiota y yo hago lo mismo con este imbécil._

✔ ✔ _Ok, me debes lo acordado bonita 3_

✔ ✔ _Aaag lo sé, por cierto, es mi turno de ayudar a sacar celos. Sabes lo que tienes que hacer_

✔ ✔ _Lo sé, cambio y fuera._

Natasha suspiro algo cansada, por culpa de Stark y Rogers, había tenido que retomar contacto con un antiguo amigo, del cual no sabía mucho desde que se hizo famoso, pero que habían mantenido el contacto virtual. Era un odioso pero le caía bien, y de todas formas era el mejor que conocía en su área, definitivamente había sido el destino que los había unido para ayudar a esa pareja. A quien engañaba, ella había hackeado los movimientos de Potts, haciendo que sólo pudiera tomar cita médica con ese idiota, sonrió de forma malévola ante esta confesión, si el mundo supiera de sus habilidades.

Steve poco a poco comenzó a tranquilizarse esa noche, debido al cambio de planes Wanda llegó antes, con un gran bolso con "artículos de emergencia" como los había denominado, recibiendo una mirada cómplice de su amiga y una muy asustada por parte del rubio.

Tomaron té helado con galletas mientras actualizaban a la castaña de los acontecimientos, quien le dio muchos abrazos a Steve para animarlo, ya no quedaban rastros de enojo en ella. Steve tomo como nota mental, nunca más en la vida hacer enojar a la pequeña, pues era aterrador no tenerla cerca y mucho más perder sus caricias adorables, si ella era como su hermana pequeña.

Ya cerca de las siete, las chicas comenzaron su plan denominado "Fashion Emergency Rogers", el rubio al comienzo no accedió, pero les debía tanto a las muchachas que les dejo hacer lo que quisiera con él, lo cual incluyo mascarillas, cremas, afeitado, ropa moderna e inclusive un nuevo corte de cabello, Wanda si que se manejaba en estas cosas agradeció Nat, ella con suerte lograba dominar su melena. Sin que Steve se diera cuenta, ambas tomaron fotos y videos, subiéndolo a distintas redes sociales, después de todo Steve ni sabía que esas cosas se podían hacer.

 _\- Eeey capitán no sabes cuantos corazones ha recibido tu nueva apariencia en Instagram –_ le dijo Wanda de forma alegre.

 _\- ¿Isla cream que es? ¿Un nuevo juego? –_ pregunto totalmente ajeno a las redes sociales Steve, recibiendo unas sonoras carcajadas por parte de sus amigas, quienes amablemente le explicaron que era, Steve se sonrojo al pensar en todas las personas que les había gustado su foto, e inclusive le habían hecho lindos comentarios, se sintió un poco más alegre.

Sin que Steve se diera cuenta, Natasha reemplazo su vieja foto de perfil por la nueva, donde se veía "ardiente" según algunos amigos de Wanda. Steve en algún momento le mandó un mensaje a Tony, aunque sólo decía " _Me alegro verte de compras, pásalo bien con tu novio, lo digo de corazón, disfruta que lo mereces"_. Sonrió con nostalgia, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por las mujeres presentes, dedicándole una mirada de compasión.

Tony escucho el sonido de su móvil, mientras miraba a Peter jugar un videojuego que lo tenía totalmente ajeno a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Rápidamente se dedicó a leerlo, pero lo que llamo la atención es que Steve no tenía esa antigua foto de hace más de tres años, si no, una nueva, en la cual se veía con una apariencia refrescante y se le acelero el corazón al pensar lo sexy que se veía. Pero se le hacía sumamente extraño que se hubiera arreglado y aún más que cambiara su foto de perfil, hasta donde él recordaba había sido el mismo quien le había sacado esa foto y la había subido, por lo tanto el rubio no sabía hacer esas cosas, seguramente esas brujas que el rubio tenía por amigas lo habían hecho.

Se sintió un tanto psicópata, pero una forma de averiguarlo era inmiscuirse en los perfiles de Facebook o de Instagram de ambas extrañas mujeres. No lo podía creer esas brujas lo habían mejorado por completo, haciéndole un "fashion emergercy", lo cual les agradecía de corazón, pero lo que le hizo arder la sangre fueron los comentarios de desconocidos en las fotos.

 _\- Si que es ardiente –_ le dijo a su lado Peter mientras observaba una foto del rubio sin camisa mientras una bajita castaña le cortaba el pelo.

 _\- Es un idiota – fue lo que dijo Stark, bloqueando su teléfono._

Peter dio una sonora carcajada, pues Stark no podía ocultar su enojo al leer los comentarios que le habían hecho a su ex novio, no aguanto saber esta información.

✔ ✔ Bebé no sabes quien vio las candentes fotos, pero sobre todo los comentarios.

✔ ✔Hahahaha me alegro.

✔ ✔ Está que arde de furia.

✔ ✔¿A las 23:00?

✔ ✔ ¡Si, nos vemos! 😘 😘 😘 😘

✔ ✔Púdrete.

Las chicas habían decidido obligar a Steve ir a una disco a bailar, inclusive habían invitado a los otros chicos, quienes aceptaron de inmediato, solo por el morbo de ver a Steve bailar como siempre tan descoordinado. Pero se llevarían una gran sorpresa pues ellas se preocuparon de hacerle una sesión express de clases de baile, enseñándole algunos movimientos, los cuales terminaron en ataques de risa por parte de las tres.

 _\- Wow chicas, si fuera heterosexual haríamos un trío –_ les dijo Steve dedicándoles miradas seductoras, como le encantaba poder tener tanta confianza con sus amigas.

 _\- Un trio en la pista es lo que haremos baby -_ al decir eso Wanda le tiro un beso y se largó a reír como siempre.

Por otra parte, Quill había logrado convencer a Stark de asistir a una disco para despejarse un poco, pues el castaño estaba enfurruñado desde que había visto las fotos del escultural hombre, tanto habían sido sus celos que subió un par de sexys fotos en todas sus redes sociales, a ver si por milagro el estúpido de su ex lograba verlas.

✔ ✔¿Dónde están?

✔ ✔Cerca de la barra, por al lado izquierdo en los sillones morados.

✔ ✔En la próxima canción estamos ahí, que comience el show.

✔ ✔Ok. Stark se llevará la sorpresa de su vida.

Natasha suspiro cansada y se acercó a Wanda para indicarle que a la siguiente canción tenían que bailar con Rogers, los chicos miraban expectantes el espectáculo y ya con los móviles en las manos para grabar esa gran actuación. Steve estaba más que sonrojado, pero no les daría el gusto a sus inútiles amigos del gimnasio.

Cuando Tony con Peter se aproximaron del lugar, se dieron cuenta que toda la gente miraba con la boca abierta como tres personas bailaban de forma muy sensual, Stark casi bota la bebida al notar que no era nada menos que Steve con su nueva apariencia, junto a dos despampanantes mujeres, a quienes reconoció de inmediato como Romanoff y Maximoff.

Se quedó hipnotizado, no podía dejar de observar y sentirse algo acalorado ante los movimientos de caderas de su ex novio, Peter a su lado lo miraba de reojo y sólo podía sonreír de forma burlesca. Cuando la canción termino, el lugar de las mujeres hacia sido reemplazado por un muchacho de apariencia ruda, muy musculoso y de cabello largo atado en una coleta – _ese si que es de mi gusto, no como los desabridos de Stark y Rogers –_ pensó Peter Quill.

Stark estaba que estallaba en furia al ver como Bucky bailaba de forma muy sensual, inclusive dedicándole pasos al rubio quien sólo se reía de una forma que lo hacía ver sumamente adorable. Tony estaba mareado, tenía muchos sentimientos y pensamientos revueltos, cuando iba a terminar la canción al notar como varios hombres se habían acercado para pedir su turno, el técnicamente corrió, colocándose delante de Bucky y mirando a Steve de forma serian, quien lo miraba asombrado y comenzando a sonrojarse.

 _\- Rogers es momento de hablar –_ al decirlo sus ojos mostraban furia.

 _\- Esto, Tony, yo, esto –_ tartamudeaba Steve, pues realmente lo había sorprendido.

 _\- Querías que habláramos Rogers, pues es el momento. ¡Ahora! Nos vamos –_ y sin más avisos, lo tomo de la mano y se lo llevo fuera del recinto, ante la mirada expectante de todos.

 _\- Bien hecho rojita, lo logramos_ – al terminar de decir eso, Quill le dio una palmada en el trasero a Natasha quien le iba a golpear, pero antes que se acercara, ya estaba siendo reducido por Bucky, recibiendo miradas curiosas de todos.

 _\- James suelta a ese imbécil, lo conozco. Solo me toco para hacerme enojar, es gay –_ dijo como si nada Natasha.

 _\- Explícate Romanoff y amigo super candente pero lamentablemente gay_ – les pidió Wanda, provocando la risa de todos.

Luego de eso, tanto Peter como Natasha tuvieron que explicarles todo lo que habían hecho, siendo alagados por el grupo, pues solo gracias a ellos las cosas podían mejorar, o al menos eso era lo que todos esperaban.

Tony lo arrastro hasta la salida y lo obligo a subir a su auto, a continuación, él se subió y manejo a gran velocidad. Steve intentó hablarle, pero fue callado con la promesa que ya en casa hablarían como corresponde.

 _\- Natasha cambio de planes, ayúdame con el músculo de ahí –_ le susurro Peter.

 _\- Ni lo sueñes -_ le dijo ella, ya estaba agotada de ser la celestina.

 _\- Bonita recuerda que te ayude, o elijes pagarme como habíamos acordado o me ayudas con ese buenote de Bucky –_ al decir eso Peter le dedico una sexy mirada, lamiéndose los labios acción que no paso desapercibida por James, quien sólo lo miro con desconfianza.

 _\- Ok. Pero luego no me reclames si no es lo que esperabas –_ a continuación, Natasha comenzó a crear un plan para unir a esos dos idiotas.

* * *

 **¿y, que les pareció esta capítulo?**

 **A mi por lo menos me encantó escribir a Tony celoso.**

 **Se me hizo algo extraño juntar a Peter con Bucky, pero ¿Por qué no?**

 ** _Para el siguiente capítulo:_**

 **¿Se reconciliaran Steve y Tony?**

 **¿Habrá sexo de reconciliación?**

 **¿Les interesa saber que pasara entre Peter Quill y Bucky?**

 **Nos leemos!**


	9. Chapter 9 ¿final?

Hermos s les traigo la continuación y probablemente final de esta historia.

Muchas gracias a todos los que me han acompañado, me han dejado sus mensajitos y han dado su voto. Son los mejores!

Que disfruten!

* * *

Tony manejo rápido entregándole una mirada muy enojada a Steve, quien no sabía que demonios hacer, a cada minuto le daban ganas de hablarle para saber que estaba pasando, pero al notar la tensa postura del castaño, se arrepentía en el acto.

Cuando llegaron a la casa que hasta hace poco compartían, Stark fue el primero en bajar del auto y agarro al rubio por la polera, tirándolo sin miramiento alguno dentro de la casa. Steve tenía tanto miedo de hacer algo que molestara al castaño que no dijo nada y solo lo miro sorprendido, dejándose llevar hasta la sala, donde sin cuidado fue estampado contra la muralla e inmediatamente Stark le puso un brazo sobre el pecho y lo miró aún más enojado que antes.

 _–_ _¿Que diablos estaban haciendo Rogers? –_ Escupió de forma molesta.

 _–_ _Yo Tony, sólo estaba ¿bailando?_ – Steve estaba confundido, no sabía que era lo que le molestaba tanto a Tony hasta para dejar botado a su nuevo novio, aunque no podía negar que esto último le hacía tener un mínimo de esperanzas.

 _–_ _A ese acto indecente le llamas bailar._ _Estabas moviéndote sumamente sensual delante de toda esa bola de babosos y sobre todo juntando tu pelvis con el cerdo de Bucky –_ lo fulminó con la mirada.

 _–_ _Jajajajajaja acaso Anthony Stark está celoso? –_ dijo Steve entregándole una sonrisa ladina mientras se mostraba en confianza nuevamente.

 _–_ _Te callas imbécil, responde ¿Qué paso con James la otra noche? -_

 _–_ _Lengu_..-

 _–_ _¡Responde!_ -

 _–_ _Dios Tony nada no pasó nada, solo me embriague como nunca en mi miserable vida había hecho,_ solo me fue a dejar a mi departamento y como bien ya sabes termine cantándote canciones. _Hoy quedé destruido cuando te vi con Peter, no te intento dar pena, realmente me alegra que seas feliz –_ Al decir eso, bajo la mirada sumamente triste – _Así que antes de ir a llorar otra vez, me fui con las chicas, ellas me alegraron y ¿sabes? Decidí disfrutar esta noche con mis amigos para olvidarte –_ una lágrima se deslizo por su mejilla, acto que no pasó desapercibido por Tony – _Ya no puedo seguir con esto, ya no. Cada vez que te veo con Peter me duele y me odio por haberte perdido, fui un idiota, quiero olvidarte para dejarte libre y que seas feliz con un hombre que si te sepa cuidar –_ Steve ya no daba más, término sentado en el suelo, llorando de forma silenciosa mientras se tapaba la cara para no ser visto por el castaño.

Tony había quedado perplejo, nunca pensó que su gran amor estuviera tan dolido ni que hubiera sufrido tanto como él. La rabia lo había segado este último tiempo y en su cabeza sólo estaba la venganza, cuantas noches se había dormido imaginando ver a Steve en el suelo, destruido. Frente a sus ojos estaba la visión de su venganza y no era para nada placentera, es más le partía el alma verlo de esa forma, él también había tenido culpa y egoístamente como siempre había sido, lo había cargado todo sobre Steve.

De forma tranquila Tony se arrodillo frente a Steve y lentamente le sacó las manos de la cara, de inmediato, el rubio intento cubrirse nuevamente pero el primero le impidió el gesto, ante lo cual la mirada azul bajo nuevamente al piso. Anthony le dio un abrazo y lo acunó en su pecho, mientras le acariciaba la espalda para intentar calmarlo. Él por suerte estaba más calmado que nunca, al parecer la terapia con Peter estaba dando resultado porque en su pasado él habría entrado en una crisis de pánico, y de repente se dio cuenta que él en todos los años de relación se había apoyado en Steve de la peor forma, de hecho, era primera vez que lo veía llorar.

Cuando al fin Steve se calmó un poco, ambos se fueron a sentar a un sillón, sin soltarse de las manos, se seguían haciendo un poco de cariño cómplice, ambos se miraron pues sabían que tenían pendiente una gran conversación y lamentablemente a ambos les aterraba de sobre manera, que este acto acabara aún peor, por ejemplo, que terminaron para siempre.

Anthony fue el primero en romper el silencio y para sorpresa del rubio lo primero que hizo fue pedir perdón, pues si él no hubiera actuado de forma inmadura en aquella fiesta nada hubiera pasado, pues Steve le había dado la absoluta libertad de ir y el estúpidamente se había encargado de celarlo, sabiendo los problemas que Rogers tenía con ese tipo de sentimientos.

 _–_ _Gracias Tony, gracias –_ al terminar de decir la frase suspiro totalmente agotado mientras se apretaba el puente de la nariz, acto que siempre realizaba al estar estresado, Tony lo miro confundido, ¿acaso le agradecía por ser un inmaduro? – _No me mires de esa forma bonito, te agradezco, porque pensé que te habías aburrido de mí, de los hombres y que nuevamente buscabas consuelo en señoritas –_ Tony no aguanto la risa ante el comentario de Steve, pues al parecer su rubio ex novio si que podía ser inocente y un tanto bastante idiota.

Luego de haber aclarado ese primer enredo, Tony se dedicó a interrogar a Steve del por qué no había querido asistir a esa estúpida fiesta y casi golpea al de ojos azules, por ser tan idiota, nunca le había dicho que se encontraba enfermo. Si desde el primer momento le hubiera contado eso, él felizmente se hubiera quedado cuidando, sería el mejor enfermero, se sonrojo al pensar en algunos jueguitos que podrían haber hecho.

Aclarado ese primer punto, fue momento de Steve de pedir perdón pues después de todo él desde el comienzo no le dio la instancia a Tony para explicarse, había actuado de forma arrebatada, dejándose cegar por su ira. Steve se arrodillo ante Tony para disculparse, pero inmediatamente fue parado por el castaño, haciendo que se volviera a sentar y limpiando un par de lágrimas que insistían con salir. En algún momento de la conversación se abrazaron de forma cariñosa, Stark dejo caer su cabeza sobre el pecho del rubio, como extrañaba aquella posición, las noches sin esos fuertes brazos fueron muy solitarias.

Steve le contó como había pasado su resfrío, como Nat lo había ayudado, al momento de recordar lo sucedido en el hospital nuevamente le pidió disculpas afligido. Le explico como había terminado peleado con todos los chicos del gimnasio e inclusive le conto de su choque en motocicleta, ante lo cual Tony lo miraba realmente espantado. Ahora si que tenía ganas de golpear a Steve por ser tan descuidado.

Por su parte Tony le explicó con detalles como fue no saber nada de él y cuando recordó el momento de visitar la morgue unas gruesas lágrimas terminaron saliendo, en lo que llevaba de vida había sido por lejos el episodio más terrorífico por el cual había pasado. Steve lo rodeo con sus brazos y le beso la coronilla para calmarlo.

Al llegar al momento de relatar su encuentro con Peter Quill, Tony notó de inmediato como los músculos de Steve se tensaban y apretaba firmemente la mandíbula. Por su parte, Steve se reprendía mentalmente para no soltar un hosco comentario contra ese psicólogo, pues le debía respeto a la actual pareja de su ex novio, así que se apretó nuevamente el puente de la nariz y tomo aire de forma brusca.

Stark se sentó a horcajas sobre Rogers, quien dio un salto ante la acción repentina de este. A continuación, le tomo la cara con ambas manos, obligando a que sus miradas se encontraran y luego de sonreír le comenzó a relatar todo lo que pasaba con Star-Lord.

 _–_ _Steve, Peter no es mi novio –_ el rubio sonrió de forma involuntaria, sonrojándose en el acto – _como sabrás es el psicólogo, Potts lo contacto y le pidió terapia luego de mi ataque de ira –_ acto seguido se rasco la nuca algo nervioso y de inmediato se estiro las mangas de la camisa para tapar las cicatrices que se comenzaban a formar en sus muñecas – _yo lo metí en el juego de ser mi novio falso, para vengarme de ti, te quería ver destrozado. Hoy por fin te vi mal, y me duele cariño, intenté olvidarte, pero mi corazón y alma te pertenecen estúpido Rogers –_

 _–_ _Anthony yo . . . –_ Pero Steve fue interrumpido, ya que Tony se lanzó a sus labios, en un beso lleno de ansiedad, como si los labios del rubio fueran agua luego de días en el desierto. Aunque a Steve le costó un tanto incorporarse en el beso ya que en su cabeza estaban pasando demasiados pensamientos a la vez, se forzó a seguir el ritmo del apasionado beso y por supuesto de no olvidar respirar.

Fue el beso más largo del que recordaran, ambos se separaron respirando apurados y con los labios hinchados que delataban lo que habían hecho, se sonrieron de forma cómplice.

 _–_ _Debemos trabajar para sanarnos y volver a ser una pareja, Peter nos podrá ayudar. Te amo Steve –_ Dijo Tony serio.

 _–_ _Me parece que es lo correcto cariño, haremos todo lo posible y lo imposible para recuperarnos, te amo demasiado –_ Steve sonreía al saber que todo se podía salvar.

 _–_ _Pero nada impide que haya sexo bebé –_ acto seguido se lanzó nuevamente a los brazos de su ex novio.

Tony se enrosco sobre Steve, quien ya se había parado para ir a la habitación. No pararon de besarse en todo el camino, ansiosos de sacarse la ropa. Rogers tiro sobre la cama al castaño, para luego sin miramientos algunos sacar la camisa de este de un tirón, admirando el torso de este, para luego acercarse y juguetear con sus pectorales, dando pequeñas laminas que hacían suspirar a Stark.

Pero este no se quedó atrás, rápidamente despojo a Steve de su ropa, o Dios como extrañaba todos esos músculos tan bien marcados, sobre todo los oblicuos que tanto le gustaban, se acercó a dar sonoros besos, marcar esa zona y rozar con los dientes.

Luego de un largo jugueteo, ambos ya estaban desnudos y jadeando, sus cuerpos llenos de violáceas marcas demostraban que tan intensos habían estado. Steve estaba ansioso por penetrar a su castaño, pero cuando lo intento este se alejó y le dedico una sonrisa torcida.

 _–_ _No bebé, esta noche tú serás mío –_

Steve comprendió de inmediato a que se refería su chico de ojos marrones y se tensó un tanto, no es que no quisiera ser penetrado por su novio, es sólo que nunca antes lo había hecho y le daba un poco de miedo. Pero cumpliría todos los caprichos de su amor, así que le sonrío dándole permiso de continuar.

Juguetearon un poco más, mientras Tony lo preparaba con sumo cuidado, untaba ungüento en la entrada de Rogers, mientras con la otra mano le pellizcaba delicadamente el pecho. Steve cerro los ojos y se dedicó a sentir cada roce de su vida, cuando Tony se dio cuenta que ya estaba listo se aproximó lentamente a la entrada de Steve, al intentarlo la primera vez, este dio un respingo, era una sensación nueva y para nada desagradable.

Tony decidió distraerlo, así que comenzó a lamer su cuello de forma frenética, hasta que finalmente pudo meter todo su miembro dentro, Steve sólo gimió al darse cuenta de tal sensación.

 _–_ _Ya que te tengo bajo mi dominio Rogers, ¿quieres ser mi novio otra vez? –_ se movió un poco para hacer gemir al rubio.

 _–_ _Oh diablos, mierda, Tony, aaag, ¡sí!_ –Decía el de ojos azules, pues el castaño no dejaba de moverse.

 _–_ _Lenguaje Steve Rogers –_ Acto seguido Tony le dio una sonora nalgada, para continuar con su trabajo.

Anthony dio duras y profundas estocadas, rápidamente ambos sentían que estaban llegando al clímax, sin que faltara mucho ambos se besaron con pasión, para terminar a la vez con "la pequeña muerte".

Luego se abrazaron y se desplomaron juntos en la cama, estaban cansados, pero había sido una experiencia mágica, realmente lo habían disfrutado. Cuando lograron calmar sus respiraciones, se comenzaron a reír como niños traviesos había sido por lejos la mejor sesión de sexo y la mejor propuesta de noviazgo.

 _–_ _¿A veces es bueno invertir roles no Steven? –_ Le dijo Tony juguetón.

 _–_ _Oooh amor, no sabes cuánto –_ A continuación, lo besó.

Esa noche se quedaron conversando un poco más, pero el cansancio los venció rápidamente, durmiendo juntos y sumamente abrazados, sus cuerpos se extrañaban como nunca lo pensaron.

EXTRA

 _–_ _¿Así que estabas enamorado del desabrido de Rogers? –_ Le pregunto Peter Quill a Bucky, mientras este le dedico una mirada asesina.

 _–_ _Steve no es ningún desabrido, no has visto esos músculos, de sólo verlo dan ganas de devorarlo-_ Dijo James divertido.

 _–_ _Ok, entonces quédate con él –_ en ese instante Peter se disponía a salir de la entrada de Bucky.

 _–_ _Eeey idiota ni te atrevas, termina tu trabajo bueno para nada -_ Le reclamó Bucky, para abrazarlo y obligarlo a estar aún más profundo.

Terminaron esa noche luego de tres rondas del mejor sexo, a Bucky realmente no le molestaba tener un amigo para follar. Mientras que Peter lo encontraba sumamente sensual, hasta pensaría la posibilidad de ser monógamo con él.

¿Quién sabe, quizás el amor podría nacer?

* * *

Gracias y mil gracias por leer.

Quede algo insegura del lemon en este capítulo, pero ¿les gustó?

Agradecería sus comentarios sobre la historia en general o mi forma de narrar. Toda crítica es bien recibida.

Pensaba en sacar un epilogo con la boda de Steve y Tony, junto a los avances de los padrinos Bucky y Peter ¿les gustaría?

Gracias por leer, espero nos encontremos en otra historia.

Un abrazo gigante, que tengas una linda semana, cariños!


End file.
